Preludio
by leyla-san
Summary: Hinata Hyûga, una chica enamorada de Usumaki Naruto, pero ella no se atreve a hablarle, que pasaría si de repente el necesitara de su ayuda, tendrá el valor para decirle sus sentimientos. 100% Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas visarras jijiji

-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Capitulo 1

Konoha Gakuen una de las escuelas preparatorias más prestigiosas de la ciudad de Konoha, conocida por su alto nivel académico. Forjadora de grandes líderes. Es una escuela antigua, con una gran historia, una arquitectura impresionante y hermosa. Esta se encontraba situada en la cima de una de las colinas de la ciudad, por lo que podía ser apreciada desde cualquier área de la ciudad. Esa una de las escuelas con mayor demanda, pero muy pocos lograban ingresar en ella, solo aquellos que tuvieran una gran intelecto o pertenecieran a una de las familias más prestigiosas de la ciudad conseguían ingresar en ella.

Las clases habían comenzado hacia ya dos meses. Era un lunes por la mañana, por lo que se podía apreciar a los estudiantes que iban llegando a la escuela, tenían que subir por una larga escalera que conducía a la entrada. El viento soplaba haciendo que los arboles se mecieran dejando caer una lluvia de hojas en el camino por donde pasaban los estudiantes. A lo lejos se podía apreciar a un par de chicas platicando amenamente.

-Y dime Sakura al fin te animaras a decirle a Sasuke-kun sobre tus sentimientos- le decía a su amiga una chica rubia de ojos azules, la chica era algo alta y con un cuerpo curvilíneo, bastante deseable.

-Ino ya sabes que Sasuke-kun no le hace caso a ninguna chica de la escuela y eso me incluye a mí, además ya sabes que echo hasta lo imposible por lograr su atención y nada- decía una pesimista chica de cábello rosado y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo delgado de curvas no tan proporcionadas como su amiga, pero con una fuerza descomunal que destrozaría a cualquiera que osara retarla.

-O vamos Sakura, las dos sabemos que eso no te ha impedido estar detrás de él desde hace mucho tiempo, no me digas que ya te diste por vencida- le decía efusivamente la rubia.

-Claro que no, pero con tastas seguidoras a su alrededor me resulta difícil acercármele- declaraba la peli rosa un tanto frustrada- además está el idiota de Naruto que se la pasa molestando cada que me acerco a Sasuke-kun y este termina ignorándome para poner se a pelar con Naruto, al final Sasuke-kun termina fastidiado y yéndose- declaraba la peli rosa furiosa de recordar al rubio- y para colmo después de ahuyentar a Sasuke-kun termina pidiéndome que salga con él, a veces me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes- declaraba la peli rosa con la mano derecha en forma de puño y levantada de forma amenazadora.

-Pues ya deberías ponerle un alto a tu enamorado rubio, si quieres que algún día Sasuke-kun te preste atención- le comentaba la rubia.

-Ya le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me interesa, pero pareciera no entender con palabras- decía frustrada la peli rosa- es como si no pudiera quitármelo de encima.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- gritaba un enérgico chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, corriendo hacia las chicas.

-Hablando del diablo- decía a modo de burla la rubia.

-Hola Naruto- decía fríamente la peli rosa.

-Y yo que Naruto, no me vas a saludar – reclamaba la rubia por ser ignorada.

-Hola Ino –la saludo sin prestarle mucha atención- valla Sakura-chan estas bellísima el día de hoy- le decía el rubio imperativo- que te parece si saliendo vamos por un helado, yo invito.

-No gracias- decía la peli rosa de la forma más fría- tengo mejores cosa que hacer.

-O vamos Sakura-chan- decía el rubio con ojos de perrito a medio morir- no seas así.

-Ya deja de molestar- comenzaba a caminar la peli rosa jalando a su amiga- vamos Ino, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Las seguía un triste rubio, con la mirada baja.

En la entrada de la escuela se podía ver llegar una limosina negra que se estacionaba, de ella descendió un chico alto y delgado de ojos color perla y cabello café algo largo sujetado por una cinta en una coleta baja, se hiso a un lado para permitir que descendiera una chica delgada, de ojos color perla (igual que los del chico) de estatura promedio, cabello largo negro con unos destellos azules y un cuerpo con unas curvas envidiables para cualquier chica de su edad.

-Que tengan un buen día Hinata-sama, Neji-sama- les hablaba el chofer.

-Recuerda pasar por nosotros en la tarde- le decía el chico- puedes retírate.

Haciendo una reverencia, el chofer se subió al coche y se marcho dejando solos a los oji perla.

-Vamos Hinata-sama o llegaremos tarde- le decía a la chica oji perla, mientras con un ademan le indicaba que caminara.

-Hai- le respondía la chica mientras avanzaba hacia las escales que los conducirían a la entrada de la escuela.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra mientras subían las largas escaleras a la entrada de la escuela. Una vez llegado a la entrada, el chico le izo una reverencia a la chica- nos vemos a la hora de la salida Hinata-sama- izo otra reverencia y se retiro.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a su salón, cuando a algunos metros logro visualizar a cierta persona que le robaba el sueño, "_Naruto-kun"_, afuera de un salón se encontraba el chico rubio imperativo platicando amenamente con algunos de sus amigos. Hinata se quedo de pie un rato contemplando al rubio, hasta que vio que el chico ingresaba a el salón, al ver que se perdía de su vista se dirigió a su salón, el cual se encontraba a un lado del salón donde estaba el rubio.

Hinata se había enamorado del rubio al ingresar a konoha Gakuen. Lo había conocido el primer día de clases.

**FLASH BACK**

Los habían citado temprano por lo de la ceremonia de inicio, estaba muy nerviosa ya que tuvo que irse sola, Neji al ser mayor que ella y estar dos cursos más adelante que ella, era el encargado de los preparativos para los de nuevo ingreso por lo que tuvo que irse más temprano que ella.

Iba subiendo las largas escaleras que todos tenían que cruzar para poder llegar a la entrada de la escuela, cuando un chico que iba corriendo y sin querer choco con ella, empujándola – perdón –se disculpo el chico y siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de que había provocado que Hinata perdiera el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras, cerro instintiva mente los ojos esperando la horrible caída que seguramente sufriría, pero en cambio sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la sujetaban fuertemente.

-Te encuentras bien- se escucho la vos de un chico, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su salvador, un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, en los cuales se quedo perdida ya que los encontró visiblemente encantadores – oye me escuchas.

-Ha ...hai- se ruborizo un poco.

-Que bien, esa caída hubiera sido muy fea- y le dedico una sonrisa radiante y hermosa, que la dejo completamente en shock-bueno me voy, cuídate -se despidió de ella con la mano y se fue corriendo.

Hinata se quedo contemplando cómo se alejaba, había quedado cautivada con esa hermosa sonrisa y preguntándose como se llamaba ese chico. La ceremonia había sido muy larga y tediosa, para su gusto, había estado buscado al chico para darle las gracias, pero no lo encontró. Se dirigió a su salón, esperando que el chico estuviera en su mismo salón, cosa que no paso.

Al día siguiente, lo vio en la entrada platicando con una chica y no quiso interrumpirlo, vio como se dirigían a su salón de clases, el cual estaba lado del suyo, lo que la emociono un poco ya que tal vez podría verlo después. Pero cada que intentaba acercarse lo encontraba platicando con esa chica y en algunas ocasiones logro escuchar como le pedía que salieran, eso la izo sentir triste, por lo que desistió de hablarle y se conformo solo con observarlo, después se entero de su nombre y por más que intentara no podía dejar de pensar en el.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del salón de clases sentada en su pupitre,_ "por que no puedo armarme de valor y hablarle, ni siquiera le he agradecido por salvarme ese día, soy una tonta"_, se recriminaba la oji perla mientras se recostaba en su pupitre, en eso llego su profesor y comenzaron las clases.

CONTINUARA…

Lo se lo se, está un tanto aburrido, pero comprendan es mi primer Fic y pues es el inicio de la historia, prometo que se pondrá mejor.

Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia es muy bien aceptada


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya esta aquí la continuación de esta historia, espero y sea de su agrado.

Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta humilde historia, escrita para todos aquellos amantes del NaruHina como yo, hontoni arigato gosaimas

**Preludio**

Declaración: los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas visaras jijiji

-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 2**

Después de una larga, y muy complicada clase de cálculo diferencial (N/A: como odie esas clases en la escuela ¬¬), los alumnos podían gozar de un merecido descanso, ya que tenían una hora libre, momento que aprovechaban algunos para salir de su salón de clases.

- Valla las clases de kakashi si que son mortales – se quejaba nuestro rubio imperativo – además de que nos sirve que nos den clases tan complicadas, ni que fuéramos a utilizarlas en verdad - finaliza el rubio.

- No sé porque te quejas tanto, si toda la clase te la pasaste durmiendo – le comentaba un chico regordete, que en ese momento devoraba una bolsa de papas – si sigues así, reprobaras en el próximo examen.

-Ni que fuera para tanto Chouji, además con que estudie unos días antes es suficiente – le repondría muy despreocupado Naruto a su amigo regordete – además Shikamaru, también se la pasa dormido en las clases y no tiene problemas en los exámenes.

- Pero Shikamaru es muy inteligente y con repasar las clases tiene, no es así – le mencionaba a un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, que estaba recostado en su pupitre.

En eso levantaba la cabeza el chico con pereza los mira de reojo se incorporo, sentándose correctamente en la silla, para mirar afuera de la escuela, por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado.

- En serio Naruto si no quieres perder el curso, deberías ponerte a estudiar, con las notas que llevas en todas las clases no creo que la libres – le miraba preocupado el regordete.

- No es para tanto – contestaba sin preocupación el rubio – ya te dije que estudiare luego.

- Pero…..

- Ya Chouji, por más que le digas no vas a conseguir que Naruto te haga caso – decía Shikamaro, interviniendo en la plática – si él no quiere hacerlo no lo hará, pero aun así no está de más que tomes en cuenta el consejo de Choiji, Naruto – mirando al aludido.

- Si, si lo que digan – decía el rubio un tanto fastidiado, incorporándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la salida – mejor dejemos de hablar y vamos por algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

- Si ya casi no me quedan papas – decía el regordete mientras alcanzaba al rubio.

- Que problemático.

ºººººººººººººººººººº…ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en el salón de al lado, Hinata se encontraba guardando sus cosas.

- Hola Hinata – se acercaba a ella un chico castaño – me podrías prestar tus apuntes de la clase, es que casi no puse atención – declaraba sin remordimientos el chico.

- Claro que si Kiba-kun – contestaba Hinata, mientras sacaba su libreta – aquí tienes – extendiéndole la libreta al chico.

- Gracias, voy a fotocopiarla, en un momento de te la devuelvo – decía el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta, para después desaparecer por ella.

- Vamos a comprar algo – se escucho la voz de una chica al fondo.

- Si se me antojaron unas galletas – se escuchaba como otra le contestaba.

Hinata miraba como cada uno de los grupitos del salón platicaban, como otros se dirigían a algún lado y algunos repasaban lo visto en clase (N/A: nunca faltan los ñoños del salón).

Hinata no tenía amigos en el salón de clases, no es que los demás no quisieran hablarle o la odiaran, de hecho muchos acudían a ella para que les prestara sus notas o les explicara alguno de los temas visto (principalmente en física y matemáticas), ya que Hinata era la más aplicada del salón, tenía las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes y el mejor desempeño. Pero como es muy tímida no lograba entablar una larga conversación con nadie, por lo que suele aislarse de los demás. Esto no le molestaba a Hinata, le gustaba ayudar a sus compañeros de clase en los temas, en cuanto a estar sola, le gustaba mucho ya que así tenía mucho tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos (principalmente en cierto rubio imperativo).

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía unos minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, por lo que aprovecho para ir al baño.

ºººººººººººººººººººº…ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata se dirigía rumbo a su salón, secándose las manos con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo en la bolsa de la falda, por lo que no prestaba atención al camino. Al dar vuelta para bajar las escaleras (ya que tuvo que ir a los baños del tercer piso por que los del segundo piso estaban llenos), choco con alguien y por la fuerza del choque callo de sentón en el frio y duro piso.

- Auch – fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata por el golpe propinado en su retaguardia.

- Disculpa no te vi – decía el causante de la caía de Hinata – te encuentras bien – le decía mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ha, si no te preocupes – respondía Hinata ya recuperada de la caída – fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba – le contestaba sin ver su rostro, pero tomando la mano que le avía ofrecido para levantarla.

El tiro de su mano para levantar a Hinata, pero utilizo mucha fuerza por lo que por el impulso quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Hinata al notar la cercanía levanto el rostro, para observar el rostro de la persona que la había ayudado a levantarse, topándose con unos profundo y hermosos ojos azules, reconociendo al instante a la persona que la había ayudado _"Naruto-kun". _No pudo decir ni una palabra, pues quedo en shock por la cercanía del rubio.

- Valla sí que eres muy ligera jejeje – sonreía Naruto – oye te encuentras bien – preguntaba el rubio al ver que la chica no le respondía, acercando mas su rostro al de Hianata.

Hinata al percatarse de la cercanía del rubio se aparto rápidamente de él, dando dos pasos a tras – si…. Estoy bien….gracias – tartamudeaba completamente ruboriza y la mirada baja.

- Te….tengo que…tengo que irme – se disponía a marcarse cuando el rubio la sujeta del brazo.

- Espera –Hinata volteo sumamente nerviosa, cuando vio que Naruto le extendía en la otra mano su pañuelo – se te callo esto – entregándole el pañuelo en la mano.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun – apretaba el pañuelo contra su pecho.

- mmm nos conocemos – la miraba el rubio con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- Etto…no….bueno….no nos han presentado – decía mientras apretaba mas el pañuelo en su pecho – pero….etto….yo….yo ya te había visto antes…..y –cada vez le costaba más a Hinata hablar – me llamo Hinata Hyuga y voy en el salón junto al tuyo – esto lo dijo casi gritando, por lo que dejo al rubio algo sorprendido. Al percatarse Hinata de que le había gritado, bajo apenada la cabeza.

- O ya veo

- Naruto porque tardas tanto, el profesor ya llego al salón – se escuchaba la voz de un chico – apúrate o te dejamos.

- Ya voy – gritaba Naruto, después volteo a ver a Hinata, que al notar que la miraba bajo la vista – bueno, pues me da gusto conocerte Hinata-chan, no vemos – alzando la mano en forma de despedida y yendo a su salón.

Una vez que el rubio desaparición por las escaleras Hinata cayó de rodillas al piso "_no puedo creerlo, hable con Naruto-kun",_ su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración era muy rápida y estaba completamente sonrojada. Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hinata se perdió en su mundo sin percatarse de la hora, hasta que una chica se acerco y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, Hinata se incorpora de inmediato haciendo una reverencia frente a la chica y regresando rápidamente a su salón. Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que el profesor aun no llegaba, un compañero le informo que no había podido ir por cuestiones familiares, así que tendrían esa hora para estudio libre. Hinata opto por adelantar su almuerzo, así que se dirigió a su sito especial (el cual estaba atrás de la escuela, donde siempre se dirigía para almorzar) y comer su almuerzo, y también para recapitular lo vivido ese día con su amado Naruto.

**Continuara…**

Jeje que les pareció

Al fin Hinata pudo hablarle a Naruto, que pasara ahora, pues esperen el siguiente capítulo, que esto se va a poner mejor

Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero prefiero que sean así, para que no se aburran con tanto bla bla bla

Se cuidan y arriba el NaruHina


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin traigo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, me motivan para seguir con esta historia, muchas gracias.

**Preludio**

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Capitulo 3

Era un nuevo día, Hinata se levanto temprano, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ir rápido a la escuela, algo le decía que ese día seria especial. Se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y posteriormente dirigirse al comedor a tomar sus sagrados alimentos. No le sorprendió que en el comedor ya se encontraran su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji desayunando.

- Buenos días Hanabi-chan, Neji-nisan – saludaba la oji perla.

- Buenos días Onee-san – contestaba una linda niña de unos 10 año de edad, tenía unos hermosos ojos aperlados como los de Hinata, una piel blanca (no tanto como la de Hinata), un hermoso cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura de color café oscuro.

- Buenos días Hinata-sama – saludaba Neji con su típico tono frio.

- Otousan no ha bajado a desayunar – preguntaba extrañada Hinata al no ver a su padre en el comedor.

- Hiashi-sama salió de viaje muy temprano – contestaba Neji – volverá en unos días – finalizo y prosiguió con su desayuno.

Hiashi es uno de los más importantes y prestigioso bancario en el mundo, dueño de la gran cadena de Bancos Byakugan, por lo que tenía que viajar constantemente por todo el mundo, había ocasiones en las que se ausentaba por meses, dejando a cargo de la casa a Neji.

Neji se había convertido en un hijo para Hiashi, ya que los padres de este habían muerto en un accidente cuando él era muy pequeño, Hiashi tomo su custodia y le tomo mucho cariño al ver que era un niño muy responsable e inteligente, se ocupo de su educación y le encomendó que cuidara de sus hijas cuando el no estuviera. Hiashi los amaba por igual a los tres, aunque Neji no fuera su hijo, y se esforzaba al máximo por darles lo mejor, aunque eso implicara trabajar como loco y casi no estar con ellos.

- mph – Hinata avanzo hacia el comedor, deteniéndose enfrente de un enorme cuadro que está colgado a un lado del comedor – Buenos días Okasan – decía la oji perla con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una leve inclinación frente al cuadro, para posteriormente tomar asiento en el comedor a un lado de su hermana.

La madre de Hinata había muerto muy joven de una extraña enfermedad, Hiashi sufrió mucho por su perdida, pero le había prometido a su esposa que cuidaría a sus hijas y así lo izo. Hinata tenía ocho años cuando su madre murió por lo que recordaba perfectamente lo bella y dulce que era, se prometió así misma ser igual a ella cundo creciera por lo que se dejo crecer el pelo al igual que lo tenía su madre. Hinata tenía un enorme parecido a su madre, incluso su padre le había dicho que era la viva imagen de su madre, es por ello que su padre la celaba mucho y no dejaba que alguien se le acercara, Hinata entendía (o al menos eso intentaba) la actitud de su padre, pero eso le había provocado tener dificultades al intentar entablar conversación con otras personas, por lo que al final se convirtió en una persona solitaria y tímida.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más, y los tres se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivas escuelas, Hanabi a la primaria, Hinata y Neji a la preparatoria. El camino a la preparatoria fue rápido, sobre todo porque vivía cerca de ella, pero por orden de su padre tenían que ir en limosina argumentado que para evitar algún incidente en el camino (N/A: un padre sobre protector, así también es el mío ¬¬), a Hinata se le hacía exagerado ya que se podía ir caminando, pero su padre le había dicho que era por medidas de seguridad, así que no tuvo otra más que acatar las órdenes de su padre.

Siempre era la misma rutina, llegaban al estacionamiento de la escuela, se despedí el chofer, subían las escaleras, ya en la entrada se despedía de Neji y se dirigía a su salón, un día como los demás, pero algo le decía que eso pronto cambiaria.

…..

La clase de Kakashi era una tortura para Naruto, pues nunca entendía nada, las matemáticas nada mas no eran lo suyo, estaba pensando seriamente en pedir asesoría, pues no quería reprobar la materia, eso sería muy problemático, reía internamente al citar las palabras de su presos amigo.

Faltaba poco para que la clase terminara, ya deseaba que fuera hora de salir del salón, un minuto más y se daba un tiro, pensaba un inperactivo Rubio tirando de su hermosa cabellera. Shikamaru y Chouji solo observaban como sufría el rubio, era un tanto cómico ver al rubio sufrir por las clases de Kakashi.

- Muy bien chicos – llamaba la atención de sus alumnos el profesor – ya tengo los resultados de su último examen – de repente vio como la cara de los estudiantes cambiaba a una de pesar y melancolía – vamos no pongan esa cara, no a todos les fue mal – trataba de animarlos – me agrada saber que a la mayoría les ha ido muy bien – decía mientras les entregaba a cada uno sus exámenes – aunque hay algunos que necesitan esforzarse un poco más si quieren aprobar el curso – decía mientras le entregaba su examen a Naruto que al ver su calificación no pudo más que agachar la cabeza – aun pueden lograrlo solo tienen que aprobar los siguientes dos exámenes, no se desanimen – intentaba motivar a sus alumnos.

- Bueno, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy – declaro el profesor al ver la cara desanimada de varios de sus alumnos – mañana seguiremos – y sin más salió del aula, dejando a unos muy deprimidos alumnos por sus pésimas calificaciones (N/A: snif snif, yo los comprendo chicos no se desanimen si se puede T.T).

- Que tal te fue Naruto – se escucho la voz de su regordete amigo.

- Peor de lo que pensaba – decía un tanto triste el rubio – si no apruebo los otros dos exámenes, estoy frito.

- Vamos solo es cuestión de que estudies un poco mas y ya verás que lo logras – dando ánimos su amigo regordete.

- mph pues por mas libros que el dobe consulte, no va a entender nada, con eso de que tiene el IQ de un gusano – se burlaba de él un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros, y de piel clara.

- Que dijiste teme – se levantaba un furioso rubio ante las palabras del azabache.

- Solo la verdad – se mofaba – alguien dobe como tú jamás lograra pasar.

Naruto estaba a punto de lanzársele en cima al azabache cuando Shicamaru y Chouji lo detuvieron sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

- Cálmate Naruto – le decía el perezoso – no tiene caso que te peles con él.

- Si Naruto solo ignóralo – hablo el regordete – ya sabes que Sasuke solo lo hace por molestar, vamos – llevándoselo de regreso a su pupitre.

De repente un sequito de chicas rodeo a Sasuke, comenzando a alabarlo por la gran calificación que había obtenido en el difícil examen que había aplicado Kakashi. Esto molesto muchísimo a Naruto ya que entre las chicas se encontraba sus adorados pelos de chicle… digo Sakura, _"pero que le ve a ese teme". _Naruto se dirigió hacia Sakura cundo Sasuke logro escabullirse de su fans y estas comenzaron a dispersarse.

- Hola Sakura-chan – se acerco saludando el rubio – qué tal te fue en el examen – preguntaba sonriendo.

- Bien – contestaba fríamente (N/A: maldita pelos de chicle)

- jeje que bien, pues a mí no me fue muy bien – comentaba el rubio rascándose el cuello – creo que voy a necesitar estudiar mucho para el próximo examen.

- Vaya ese examen sí que fue difícil – comentaba una rubia mientras se acercaba a Sakura – se nota que Sasuke-kun es muy listo, ya que obtuvo una calificación altísima.

- Pues claro que si – decía muy orgullosa Sakura – además de ser GUAPISIMO, es muy inteligente – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No sé porque alaban tanto a ese teme – decía sumamente irritado Naruto, al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Sakura con solo nombrar a Sasuke – ni que fuera tan genial.

- mph, es obvio que alguien que no puede sacar buenas calificaciones sienta envidia – Sakura lo miraba fríamente.

- Yo puedo sacar una calificación más alta que ese teme – respondía con cierto rencor Naruto.

- Tu – mirándolo de arriba abajo – no creo que alguien como tu logre superar a Sasuke-kun en un examen – se burlaba de él Sakura – el día que logres ganarle a Sasuke en un examen créeme que saldré contigo en una cita – se mofaba la peli rosa.

- En serio Sakura-chan –sumamente emocionado el rubio – si supero al teme saldrás con migo.

- Claro – hablaba con ironía la peli rosa.

- Sakura pero que dices – preguntaba confundida su rubia amiga.

- Calma Ino, el jamás podrá lograrlo – le susurraba la peli rosa – es imposible que logre superar a Sasuke-kun el baka de Naruto.

Naruto brincaba de la alegras, no podía creer que Sakura aceptara salir con él, estaba que reventaba. Solo tenía que lograr superar a Sasuke y por fin la chica que le robaba el sueño saldría con él. Tan feliz estaba que no se había dado cuenta que Sakura ya se había ido.

- Sakura-chan – miraba para todos lados en busca de la peli rosa.

- Ya se fue – le contesto el regordete – como piensas lograr vencer a Sasuke, es de los mejores estudiantes – lo miraba preocupado – además con tus notas pues….bueno…. ya sabes….. es casi imposible que lo logres –decía el regordete con un deje de preocupación y nerviosismo por su amigo imperativo.

- Bueno pues necesito a alguien que me ayude a estudiar – miraba con insistencia/suplica a sus dos amigos.

- Lo siento Naruto – decía el regordete – pero a duras penas tengo tiempo de estudiar, con eso de que tengo que ayudar a mis padres con el restaurante y las tareas – se excusaba el regordete.

- Que problemático – decía el flojo mientras se rascaba la nuca – me gustaría ayudarte pero, mi madre me ha metido a unas clases extras (N/A: lo dejo a su libre albedrio), dice que debo aprovechar al máximo mi potencial y no sé qué, que mujer tan problemática – bostezaba el flojito.

- mmmm – cerraba sus ojos haciendo esa expresión zorruna (N/A: que por cierto me encanta, amo cuando pone esa cara, me dan ganas de besarlo XD) y poniendo sus brazos atrás de la cabeza – ahora que voy a hacer.

- puedes ir a la biblioteca – sugería en perezoso de su amigo – tienen libros con problemas muy sencillos, puedes comenzar con esos y ya después te sigues con los difíciles.

- mph tal vez sea una buena idea – razonaba el rubio – si después de clases voy, pero – volteando a ver a sus amigos – donde queda la biblioteca.

Los dos chicos se fueron de espalda con el comentario del rubio.

- Como puede ser que no sepas donde está la biblioteca – comentaba el regordete con una gotita rodando por su cabeza – nos han dejado consultar libros de la biblioteca de tarea.

-jejeje yo los buscaba en internet – contestaba con su zorruna sonrisa (N/A: kya lo amo).

- Bueno – decía con un poco de pereza el flojonazo - está en el tercer piso a mano derecha, al final del pasillo.

Y así sin más contratiempos concluyeron las clases, todos se dirigían a su casa, excepto nuestro rubio imperativo, el cual estaba muy motivado ese día a estudiar como loco para vencer a Sasuke y así poder tener una cita con la peli rosa.

…..

- Guau así que esta es la biblioteca – miraba asombrado nuestro rubio al entrar a la biblioteca – pues sí que es grande (N/A: me da flojera describirla !¬ ¬, así que imagínensela igual a cualquier biblioteca, grande y con muchos libros jiji).

- Hola disculpa la sección de matemáticas – le preguntaba el rubio a la encargada.

Encargada: en ese pasillo al final – señalándole el lugar.

- Gracias – y se fue hacia el lugar que le indico la encargada.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos dio con el lugar que buscaba – demonios hay demasiados – se quejaba el rubio – cual fue el que me dijo que buscara – sacando una nota de su bolsillo – a si, a ver donde esta – recorría el enorme librero buscando el libro que le había recomendado Shicamaru – ah lo encontré – se estiraba para alcanzar el libro _"demonios esta atorado" _tiraba el rubio del libro logrando sacarlo pero tropezó con sus propios pies, retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta chocar con el otro librero, o eso creí él.

…..

Hinata se dirigía a la biblioteca, su profesor les había dejado un trabajo de investigación y los dejos salir antes para que buscaran información referente al tema.

- Buenas tardes Ayame-chan – saludaba a la chica encargada de la biblioteca, ella es una chica delgada, de ojos verdes, con el cabello negro trenzado y usa unos lentes redondos.

- Buenas tardes Hinata – le respondía dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – aun es muy temprano para que vengas – la cuestionaba.

- Es que el profesor nos dejo salir antes para adelantar el trabajo que nos dejo – le contestaba la oji perla. Ayame era la única persona con la que Hinata podía entablar una larga conversación, se podía decir que eran amigas. Como Hinata solía ir seguido a la biblioteca empezó a tratar mas a Ayame y por eso se llevaban tan bien. Había ocasiones en las que Ayame tenía que irse temprano, por lo que Hinata se quedaba a cargo de la biblioteca hasta las cinco, que era la hora en la que cerraba. Después de platicar un largo rato Hinata izo una reverencia y se dirigió a buscar el libro que le interesaba.

Hinata logro terminar rápidamente el trabajo que le habían dejado y como a un era temprano decidió repasar un poco. Se dirigió al librero y busco el libro que le interesaba encontrándolo en la última fila, pero este se encontraba muy alto, por lo que tuvo que subirse en una escalerita, se quedo revisando si en verdad era el libro correcto – bien creo que si me sirve – ni bien termino de decir cuando sintió como era golpeada por la parte trasera de sus rodillas, por lo que perdió el equilibrio – Ah –fue lo único que pudo decir al caer sin remedio al piso.

…..

Naruto al escuchar un grito giro para ver con lo que había chocado, pudiendo notar que era una persona la cual estaba a punto de caer por el golpe que le había propinado, intento alzar los brazos para sujetarla y evitar que callera, pero resbalo y termino cayendo junto con la persona.

Hinata abrió los ojos después de caer sobre algo o alguien ya que se dio cuenta sobre que había caído, quedando en shock al ver sobre quien había caído – Naruto-kun – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que se dio cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba sentada encima de Naruto con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y con el rostro muy cerca de su cara pudiendo sentir la respiración de este.

Naruto estaba recostado sobre el suelo, sosteniendo todo el peso de la oji perla, pero lo que más le extrañaba era esa sensación suave en sus manos, como dos blanditos cojines, los cuales apretó un poco por inercia provocando un gemido de la oji perla, ya que lo que sostenía con las manos eran los senos de ella, los cuales accidentalmente toco por intentar atraparla al momento de caer – lo siento no fue mi intención – retirando rápidamente las manos del cuerpo de la chica, la cual se incorporo rápidamente sumamente roja de la cara, colocado sus manos sobre su pecho y volteando la cara completamente roja por lo sucedido – ehm Hinata-chan te podrías mover un poco por favor – decía el rubí bastante rojo al ver que la oji perla no se bajaba de él y por la posición en la que estaba podía ver un poco las pantaletas de la chica, ya que esta tenía las piernas abiertas.

-lo..lo siento mucho Naruto-kun – decía con la cabeza baja y sumamente roja.

Naruto se levanto del suelo - jejeje no te preocupes – decía con su típica sonrisa zorruna y con una mano rascándose la nuca – fue mi culpa por tirarte, debería ser yo quien se disculpara – entonces recordó a lo que había ido y busco con la vista el libro – donde esta – se preguntaba para sí mismo.

- Bu…..buscas esto – le decía Hinata levantando un libro del suelo – estas…. estas estudiando para tu…..tus exámenes – le preguntaba algo nerviosa mientras le entregaba el libro.

- jejej bueno algo así – tomo el libro y lo observo un rato – la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en esta materia y pensé que si revisaba este libro podría mejorar un poco y subir mis notas – miraba un poco triste el libro.

- si….si gustas…yo puedo…. puedo ayudarte – Hinata se sorprendió de lo que había dicho – bu…bueno si….si tu quieres – por kami pero que le estaba pasando, se cuestionaba ella misma.

- De veras – le decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros – pero no quiero causarte molestias, además debes estar muy ocupada con tus materias – recapacitaba el rubio.

- No…no te preocupes….. yo ya termine mis deberes – decía mientras desviaba la mirada – tengo un tiempo libre…. Si tú quieres – jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

- Entonces acepto – tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia una de las mesas que estaban bacías – con que empezamos – mirando a la oji perla sumamente emocionado por haber encontrado a alguien que le enseñara la tediosa materia.

- Bu….bueno primero….tendría que ver que tanto dominas del tema – miraba de reojo al rubio – te…te are unas preguntas sí.

- Bien.

**Continuara ….**

Y, que les pareció, me quedo algo largo pero no podía cortarlo, espero y sea de su agrado.

Cuídense, nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, un poco atrasadas pero les deseo una felices fiestas a todos.

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde que las clases terminaron, la escuela se encontraba ya deshabitada, salvo por los estudiantes que se quedaban en alguno de los club, y los profesores que aun se encontraban en ella realizando papeleos o revisando sus notas para la clase del día de mañana.

En la biblioteca se podía escuchar la plática que sostenían dos personas.

- Y así es como se resuelve – le decía Hinata a Naruto depuse de realizar un problema.

- Guau como tú lo explicas es muy fácil de entender – la miraba asombrado el rubio – eres muy lista Hinata-chan.

- No….no es para tanto – respondía completamente ruborizada por el comentario del rubio – a…ahora…ahora intenta resolver este tu – pasándole la libreta donde escribió un ejercicio.

- Bien lo intentare – tomo la libreta y comenzó a resolver el ejercicio.

Hinata llevaba algunas horas explicándole a Naruto sobre calculo diferencial, se había dado cuenta que Naruto estaba completamente perdido en el tema, así que opto por enseñarle lo básico e ir resolviendo problemas sencillos, para que el rubio pudiera después resolver problemas más complicados. El tiempo se les había ido volando, Hinata era muy paciente a la hora de explicarle a Naruto cada una de las formulas a emplear en cada ejerció. Naruto ponía toda su atención ya que tenía una meta que cumplir, vencer a Sasuke para poder salir al fin con Sakura, así que no se daría por vencido hasta lograr entenderlo todo.

Ayame tuvo que retirase temprano, por lo que le encargo a Hinata que serrara la biblioteca cuando terminaran de estudiar. Por estar tan concentrada en explicarle a Naruto no se percato de la hora que era hasta que su celular sonó.

- Di….disculpa Naruto-kun te…..tengo que contestar – decía la oji perla mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a una pare de la biblioteca – diga

- Donde esta Hinata-sama – se escuchaba la voz de un chico al otro lado del aparato un tanto molesto – llevo esperándola en la entrada media hora.

- Neji-niisan – contestaba sorprendida la oji perla – lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo – miraba la hora en su reloj de mano – en seguida estoy ahí.

- No se demore por favor Hinata-sama, debemos llegar temprano para cenar – recalcaba el chico.

- Si en seguida voy – colgaba el celular y lo guidaba en la bolsa de su falda – lo….lo siento Naruto-kun pe…..pero ya debo irme - Hinata comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

- Que pero si aun no terminamos – reclamaba Naruto con un puchero.

- Lo…lo sé…pero me están esperando…pa…para irme a casa – declaraba la oji perla un poco triste de tener que separarse de su rubio – pe…pero si quieres…. – jugaba nerviosa con el asa de su mochila – si quieres po…..podemos continuar mañana – miro de reojo a Naruto un poco nerviosa.

- Eso quiere decir que seguirás ayudándome – decía con cierta felicidad Naruto.

- Bu…bueno….si….si tú quieres – comenzó a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos.

- Genial– gritaba el rubio saltando hacia Hinata atrapándola entre sus brazos – entonces nos vemos mañana al final de las clases aquí, te parece – decía mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien – Naruto comenzó a recoger todos los libros que habían utilizado y los dejo en un carrito que se encontraba a un lado – vámonos entonces – emprendió el camino Naruto tomando de la muñeca a Hinata y diriguiendose a la puerta

- A…adelantate tu – debuto la marcha y soltó la mano de Naruto con delicadeza un poco temblorosa - yo…yo tengo que cerrar la biblioteca – empezó a buscar algo en su mochila.

- Entonces te espero en la entrada – le decía Naruto mostrando su típica sonrisa zorruna.

- No…no es necesario…- Hinata movía las manos nerviosa frente a ella - ..ya…ya hay alguien esperándome afuera.

- Bien entonces nos vemos mañana – Naruto agito la mano en el aire y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.

- Si…hasta mañana – Hinata elevo la mano en forma de despedida.

En cuanto Naruto salió por la puerta Hinata se dejo caer en una de las sillas, elevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las apretó fuerte contra este, cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como su corazón latía demasiado rápido, _"tengo una cita mañana con Naruto-kun",_ en su rostro una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba.

Hinata se perdió en sus pensamientos un buen rato hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, al terminar la llamada Hinata dejo todo en orden y cerró la biblioteca dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada de la escuela, en donde un muy molesto Neji la esperaba.

Después del interrogatorio y un largo sermón sobre la puntualidad, y sobre no hacer esperar a la gente, ambos se subieron a la limosina y partieran rumbo a su casa. Al llegar Hinata fue corriendo a su cuarto para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más cómodo, bajo a la sala y se encontró con su hermana, la cual estaba viendo la tele, se sentó en uno de los sillones y observo el programa que miraba Hanabi muy entretenida esperando la hora para que las llamaran a cenar.

.

.

oOoOoOOOoOoOo

.

.

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver, los estudiantes ya comenzaba a llegar a la escuela, las clases pronto comenzarían. Naruto estaba entrando a su salón cuando pudo apreciar que sus amigos ya se encontraban dentrol, así que se dirigió directamente hacia ellos para saludaros.

Naruto se sentaba en la fila que estaba al lado de la ventana casi hasta el final, Shikamaru estaba sentado a un lado de Naruto, mientras que Chouji estaba sentado frente a Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru, Chouji buenos días.

- Buenos días Naruto – saludaba el regordete.

- Hola – saludaba perezosamente Shikamaru.

- Que tal te fue con la sesión de estudio en la biblioteca – preguntaba entusiasmado Chouji.

- Muy bien – Contesto Narut mientras dejaba sus cosas en su pupitre y se disponía a sentarse.

- Encontraste el libro que te recomendé – intervenía en la plática Shikamaru.

- Si – contestaba enérgicamente el rubio – no imagine que la biblioteca fuera tan grande además…

- mph tú en la biblioteca dobe – se escuchaba una voz burlona – no me lo creo.

Naruto volteo a ver de dónde provenía la fastidiosa voz que reconoció en seguida, observo a a Sasuke parado unos cuantos pasos delante de él con su típica expresión seria y que en verdad le molestaba.

- Pues créelo teme – respondía un tanto molesto – estuve ahí toda la tarde.

- Lo que si me sorprende es que supieras donde está la biblioteca – mostraba una sonrisa burlona – de seguro necesitaste un mapa para llegar.

- Como te… - Naruto estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Sasuke, pero el profesor entro al salón frustrando su ataque.

Sasuke tomo asiento dos pupitres delante de Naruto, este fulminaba al azabache con la mirada. En definitiva iba a disfrutar el derrotarlo en cada examen y restregárselo en la cara _"prepárate Sasuke Uchiha, pronto conocerás el sabor de la derrota, tus días de gloria terminaron",_ Naruto reía internamente ante la idea de derrotarlo y con Hinata ayudándolo no tenía la menor duda de ello.

Por fin las clases finalizaron, después de despedirse de sus amigos se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, ansioso por primera vez en su vida de estudiar como loco y lograr su objetivo derrotar a Sasuke. Se sorprendió al llegar pues Hinata ya se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada y con un montón de libros sobre la mesa.

- Hola Hinata-chan – se acerco hasta donde estaba – veo que llegaste antes.

- Ho…hola Naruto-kun – saludo con su típico rubor en las mejillas – es que….nuestro maestro nos dejo salir antes – comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre la mesa – y pues….. Aproveche para llegar antes….y….buscar algunos libros que pudieran servirnos.

Naruto contemplo la pila de libros.

- Pues será mejor apurarnos – comenzó a acercarse a la mesa y saco una silla para sentarse – con esa cantidad de libro tardaremos un rato – comentaba de forma burlona.

- No… no te preocupes – saco una libreta de notas de entre a pila de libros – ya….ya saque toda la información que necesitamos – le paso la libreta.

Naruto miraba sorprendido a Hinata, había leído todos esos libros en tan poco tiempo, en definitiva Hinata era un genio.

- Gua me sorprendes Hinata-chan – hojeaba a libreta que le paso Hinata – jamás conocí a nadie que leyera tantos libro en tan poco tiempo – la miro y sonrió – ni Shikamaru con su intelecto podría hacerlo.

- Bueno…lo…lo que pasa es que – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – bueno….yo….ya había leído estos libros….y…..bueno ya sabía cuáles eran los que nos servirían.

- Pues aun así eres increíble – le dedico una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Narut comenzó a repasar las notas que Hinata le proporciono y realizaron una gran cantidad de ejercicios, después de que Naruto logro resolver varios de los que estaban anotados en la libreta Hinata le recomendó que sacara algunos libros prestados de la biblioteca para que los repasara en su casa.

Después de una larga sesión de estudio decidieron dejarlo por hoy y retomarlo mañana, Hinata no quería hacer esperar otra vez a Neji, sabia de la poca paciencia que poseía el chico, por lo que opto por establecer un horario con Naruto y el accedió gustoso, con tal de que Hinata siguiera enseñándole no pondría quejas.

.

.

oOoOoOOOoOoOo

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto comenzó sus clases particulares con Hinata, ya no le costaba trabajo resolver los problemas que le ponía Hinata incluso los problemas difíciles los resolvía correctamente, por lo que le había pedido a Hinata que le explicara también sobre las demás materias, ella acepto gustosa, no podía negarle nada a él y menos si con ello podía pasar más tiempo a lado de su adorado rubio.

Naruto se sorprendía cada vez más de las habilidades de Hinata para dominar cada materia a la perfección, Hinata le explicaba cada tema de una manera tan clara que lo entendía todo. Agradecía la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla a ella y tenerla como maestra, si seguí de este modo podría superar a Sasuke en todas las materias y por fin tendría su tan anhelada cita con Sakura. Sí, todo iba marchando a la perfección o al menos eso creía, ya que no sabía lo que el destino (N/A: ósea yo) le tenía preparado.

.

.

oOoOoOOOoOoOo

.

.

Varios días mas avían transcurrido, las clases seguís su curso normal. Las cesiones de estudio de Naruto y Hinata cada vez eran más entretenidas con las ocurrencias de Naruto, Hinata reía de vez en cuando para después reprenderlo por distraerse.

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos suelen reunirse en el tercer piso justo en la terraza, donde se encuentra la cafetería. Este era un puesto en forma de quiosco que estaba ampliamente surtido con una gran variedad de platillos y botanas, también había algunas maquinas expendedoras. Los alumnos podían sentarse a disfrutar de sus alimentos en unas hermosas mesitas de mármol redondas con sillas del mismo material, que se encontraban en frente de la pequeña cafetería al aire libre. Las mesas rodeaban una enorme fuente que en el centro tenía el emblema de la escuela, el agua salía de los extremos de la fuente dando directamente sobre el emblema mojándolo por completo. Resultaba un lugar muy relajante. Además de la hermosa vista que proporciona de toda la ciudad al estar la escuela en un lugar alto.

Naruto se encontraba en la azotea comiendo un emparedado que había comprado en la cafetería, le gustaba comer allí, alejado del ajetreo que se volvía la cafetería con todos los alumnos reunidos, ese lugar era más tranquilo y podía apreciar todo desde esa altura. Miraba toda la escuela desde las alturas, lo infestada que se encontraba la cafetería, el estacionamiento repleto de los coches de los profesores, las largas escaleras de la entrada que siempre tenía que subir, el patio delantero y el pequeño bosque que se apreciaba atrás de la escuela repleto de arboles y vegetación. Enfoco su vista en uno de los arboles, en donde le pareció ver a alguien sentado, enfocando mejor pudo apreciar de quien se trataba.

- Hinata – cuestiono – que hace en ese lugar – sin preponérselo ya estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo al patio trasero.

Ya en el patio trasero comenzó a buscar el lugar donde le había parecido ver a Hinata, ubicándola después sentada debajo de un árbol _"te encontré",_ tomo el rumbo hacia donde se encontraba sentada.

Hinata estaba comiendo su almuerzo, contemplando como las nubes se mesina por el viento, intentando encontrarles alguna forma o figura, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Hinata-chan, que haces aquí tan sola.

Hinata por el susto se levanto de un salto sujetando fuertemente su caja de almuerzo (N/A: yo en su caso la hubiera lanzado lejos). Miro directamente a la persona que estaba sentada en el piso.

- Naruto-kun – lo miro – me asustaste (N/A: eso fue más que obvio jajajaja, pero uno siempre dice eso cuando te asustan).

- Lo siento Hinata-chan – se rasco la nuca – pensé que ya me habías notado jejeje - estas almorzando aquí – cuestiono señalando su caja de almuerzo.

- He – miro la caja – ah sí, siempre almuerzo aquí.

- Sola

- Si – se sentó de nuevo – me gusta comer aquí es relajante.

- Valla tu almuerzo se ve delicioso – miro el interior de la caja – lo preparas tu – volteo a verla.

- Si – bajo la cara ruborizada – me….me gusta mucho cocinar.

- Puedo probar

Hinata lo miro por un segundo – claro – tomo un poco de su almuerzo con sus palillos y los dirigió hacia la boca de Nauto, este la abrió e ingirió el bocado. Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que hiso retiro su mano y bajo la vista muy apenada.

- mmmm esta delicioso – Naruto se relamía los labios – eres una excelente cocinera.

- Gra…..gracias – Hinata sentí que las mejillas le ardían y el corazón le brincaba en el pecho de la alegría.

- Me encantaría que alguien me cocinara así de rico todos los días.

Hinata miro a Naruto.

- Tu… tu madre no cocina – cuestiono Hinata.

- Mi padres no viven conmigo – Naruto se apoyo en el árbol con los brazos recogidos atrás de su cabeza.

- vives solo – Hinata sintió que se estaba entrometiendo mucho, pero la pregunta salió de su boca sin querer.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata miro el cielo de nuevo, por la expresión en el rostro de Naruto sabía que él no quería hablar del tema.

- Si gustas…..puedo prepararte el almuerzo todos los días – no podía creer lo atrevida que se había vuelto, soltarle eso de repente, de seguro Naruto sentía que era una ofrecida, bajo la cabeza muy apenada.

- De verdad – giro la cabeza para verla – lo dices en cerio Hinata-chan – no podía creerlo, comer todos los días la deliciosa comida que preparaba Hinata, comer algo decente al día era como un sueño.

- Bu…bueno….. si tu quieres … claro no me molestaría.

- Seria genial – se levanto dando brincos – al fin podre dejar de comer esos emparedados de la cafetería y comer algo decente – brincaba de felicidad, se incoo frente a Hinata y la abrazo – gracias Hinata-chan.

Y así quedaron para almorzar todos los días justo en ese lugar, Hinata estaba feliz, ahora no solo vería a Naruto al final de las clases, sino que almorzarían juntos todos los días.

.

.

**Continuara …..**

Uf me va a estallar la cabeza. La verdad ya tenía el capitulo terminado pero con tantas fiesta y la resaca me fue imposible el subirlo, una enorme disculpa por la sinceridad.

Adivinen que, ya conseguí empleo (otro motivo por el que he estado festejando), es una buena noticia para mí, pero, ya no voy a poder subir capítulos con tanta frecuencia, los estaré subiendo los fines de semana, así que no se preocupen no pienso botarlos ni nada por el estilo.

Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

Chao.


	5. Chapter 5

Jojo ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado

**.**

**.**

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 5 **

.

.

- Y entonces izo explosión y termine cubierto de una extraña sustancia verde – relataba Naruto – tarde una semana en quitarme el color verde de la cara.

- jajajaja hay Naruto-kun solo a ti se te ocurre jugar una broma a la hora de laboratorio – Hinata removía una lagrima de su ojo, había reído tanto con las historias de Naruto que sus ojos le comenzaron a llorar – creo que debemos regresar a clases – miraba la hora en su reloj de mano.

- Si tienes razón – Naruto se levanto y extendió la mano para ayudar a Hinata a levantarse – por cierto – miro a la chica – gracias por el almuerzo estuvo delicioso – le dedico su típica sonrisa zorruna.

- De….de nada – volteo la cara completamente ruborizada.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Hinata y Naruto almorzaban juntos en la escuela, siempre se reunían atrás de la escuela a comer. Charlaban sobre diferentes cosas, al principio Hinata no comentaba gran cosa, siempre era Naruto el que comenzaba a hablar sobre sus travesuras y ocurrencias, Hinata solo se limitaba a escucharlo y soltar una risita a las ocurrencias que el rubio le decía. Con el paso de los días la charla fue mejorando en ambas partes, se contaba sobre los gustos e interese de amos. Se sorprendieron de las muchas cosas en las que concordaba, ambos odiaban las clases de matemáticas (N/A: y quien no ¬¬), a los dos les gustaba el misma tipo de música, de hecho ambos eran fans del mismo grupo (N/A: el que gusten imaginarse), a ambos les atraía la pintura, aunque Naruto mostraba un interés mayor, incluso se entero que pintaba, eso sí que la dejo impresionada, le prometió mostrarle sus creaciones y ella acepto gustosa. Cada día comenzaban a conocerse un poco más.

Naruto dejo en la puerta de su salón a Hinata, los pasillos de la escuela estaban solos, ya que las clases habían comenzado. Desde que almorzaban juntos Hinata llegaba algo tarde a sus clases, pero no le importaba pues cada minuto al lado de su adorado rubio era mágico y la hacía muy feliz.

- Te veo a la salida – Naruto se fue a su salón.

Hinata entro en su salón y se dirigió a su asiento, a los profesores no les importaba si llegaba tarde, ya que siempre prestaba atención a clases y participaba, tenía una conducta ejemplar en el salón, y por ello ningún profesor se quejo de que llegara unos minutos tarde después del almuerzo, sus razones tendría, pensaron los profesores. Por al contario, a Naruto si que lo regañaban, y como castigo tenía que realizar tareas extras, además de aguantar el sermón del profesor, pero por alguna extraña razón esto no le molestaba, de hecho la hora del almuerzo comenzaba a ser su actividad favorita en la escuela.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron, los exámenes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Además de las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, Hinata y Naruto repasaban un poco durante el almuerzo, a Naruto no le agrado mucho esta idea ya que prefería seguir platicando con Hinata sobre sus gustos e intereses. Hinata le explico que era conveniente ya que el rubio le hablo de sus notas y se dio cuenta que si quería que el rubio pasara de semestre tendría que aumentar las horas de estudio. Después de casi obligar a Naruto a aceptara la idea, comenzaron a repasar sus notas durante el almuerzo, de vez en cuando Naruto sacaba algún tema para converar y Hinata no tenia de otra que seguirle perdiéndose en la plática, pero después retomaban los estudios y Naruto hacia un puchero que Hinata trataba de ignorar para no caer en su trampa.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

- Muy bien jóvenes – hablaba el profesor – como se habrán dado cuenta los exámenes están cerca – recorrió con la vista el salón – espero y estén repasando lo suficiente ya que son muchos los temas a abarcar – comenzaron a cuchichear los alumnos – confió en que darán lo mejor de ustedes, si es que quieren obtener un buen promedio, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse – tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

- Baya tan pronto los exámenes.

- Bueno al menos las vacaciones ya están más cerca.

- Si ya hacen falta con tanto estudio me va a reventar la cabeza.

Era la plática que se dejaba escuchar en el salón de Naruto, otros se quejaban por los temas tan complicados y algunos se ponían de acuerdo para hacer grupos de estudio. Naruto se encontraba guardando sus cosas dispuestas a ir directo a la biblioteca donde Hinata lo estaba esperando.

- Oye Nariuto estábamos planeando ir a el centro comercial a jugar un rato que dices te apuntas.

Naruto terminando de guarda sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta

- Lo siento Choiji tengo otros planes – alzo la mano en forma de despedida.

- Últimamente Naruto se la vive en la biblioteca – miraba la puerta – tu qué opinas Shikamaru – miro a su compañero.

- sth ya sabes como es Naruto – se levanto del pupitre donde estaba recostado – cuando se propone algo no hay quien lo detenga – recogió sus cosas – debe estar estudiando para vencer al Uchiha y al fin lograr su objetivo de salir con Sakura.

- Tú crees – tomo su mochila – pues ya no habla mucho de ella como antes – siguió a su amigo a la salida – además ya ni siquiera se emociona como antes cuando la ve entrar al salón, está actuando extraño.

- Tal vez ya encontró otra chica – comentaba Shikamaru desinteresado.

- No creo – volteo a ver a su amigo – ya nos lo hubiera dicho.

Mientras tanto en el salón dos chicas se alistaban para irse a sus casas.

- Apúrate frentona - miraba impaciente a su amiga - se nos va hacer tarde.

- Ya voy cerda – tomo su mochila.

La cerda… digo Ino se percato cuando Naruto Salía del salón.

- Que extraño – susurro – oye Sakura como que Naruto actúa extraño últimamente no crees.

– Extraño – alzo una ceja – a que te refieres.

- Bueno ya no te molesta como antes.

- Pues para mi mejor – frunció el seño molesta – entre menos me moleste mejor – retomo el camino hacia la salida - A Sasuke-kun – miro al chico que estaba a punto de salir - hasta mañana Sasuke-kun – alzo el brazo despidiéndose del chico. Pero él ni caso le izo, saliendo del salón sin mirar atrás.

- No te cansas de ser rechazada frentona – se burlaba la rubia.

- Cállate cerda – fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Naruto llego a la biblioteca, y como siempre Hinata ya lo estaba esperando adentro, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al contemplar a la chica entre un montón de libros, se acerco rápidamente a su lado.

- Que veremos hoy Hinata-chan – se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

- Algunos ejercicios sobre física – le entrego una libreta de notas – comienza con estos.

Naruto tomo la libreta y comenzó a revisar los ejercicios.

- En un momento vuelvo Naruto-kun – se levanto de la silla y se dirigió directo a la salida.

Naruto la vio marcharse y después se concentro en la libreta de notas que le dio Hinata.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Sasuke subía las escaleras de la escuela rumbo a la biblioteca, iba a entregar un libro que había sacado la semana pasada, les habían dejado un trabajo de biología bastante tedioso para su gusto, por lo que tuvo que sacar el susodicho libro y ahora tenía que entregarlo. Llevaba el libro en la mano y miraba con fastidio la caratula, ya que no le agradaba mucho la biología. Estaba distraído mirando el libro, por lo que no presto atención por donde caminaba y termino chocando con alguien, tirando por accidente el libro al piso.

Vio con fastidio con quien había chocado _"genial lo que me faltaba, otra admiradora",_ pensó molesto el Uchiha al contemplar a la chica con la que choco, cabello largo negro-azulado, delgada, unos centímetros más baja que él, de una piel blanca que por alguna extraña razón se imagino la más fina porcelana (N/A: sip es Hinata, por si no lo notaron). Esperaba que la chica reaccionara como las demás, se le fuera enzima y comenzara a alabarlo y restregársele.

- Lo siento no te vi – se inclino la chica pidiendo disculpas.

- mph – Sasuke se quedo contemplando a la chica no se esperaba esa reacción, "tal vez no se ha dado cuenta quien soy", pensaba arrogante el Uchiha, ninguna chica se resistía a él, todas estaba loquitas por él, sin excepción alguna.

Al inclinarse para pedir disculpas se dio cuenta que el chico había soltado algo, inmediatamente se agacho para recogerlo y entregárselo.

- Se te callo esto – extendiendo el libro y mirándolo a la cara.

Sasuke tomo el libro _"aquí vamos",_ pensó que la chica ya lo había reconocido, por mirarlo a la cara. Pero nada, ella hiso una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar. _"Pero que fue eso",_ Sasuke se quedo impactado, esa chica ni siquiera se había inmutado por su presencia, ni una insinuación, ni una sonrisa, nada, miro en la dirección en que se había ido la chica, pero ya no estaba. Jamás ninguna chica había sido tan indiferente con él. Escucho unas voces que subían por las escaleras, por lo que salió de su aturdimiento y decidió retomar su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Después de entregar el libro en la biblioteca, Sasuke se marcho a su casa, se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela caminando hacia las largas escaleras que tenía que descender, pero se detuvo y giro para mirar la escuela, específicamente el tercer piso, en donde se había encontrado a la chica, recordó esos hermosos par de ojos aperlados que lo miraron, su larga cabellera sedosa, su piel de porcelana y esos labios rosados suculentos, _"en qué momento le mire los labios"._ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos_, "desde cuando una chica me gusta" "gustar" "acaso me gusto", _ese pensamiento retumbaba en su cabeza, nunca en su vida se había interesado en una chica y de repente llega una que ni siquiera le hace caso y ahí esta pensando en ella y para colmo a primera vista le empieza a gustar, se daba golpes mentales por semejantes ideas. Decidió olvidarse del asunto y marcharse directo a casa, tal vez pronto se le pasaría.

.

.

**Continuara… **

Cha chan que tal, que les pareció. Como que surgieron muchas preguntas en este capítulo.

¿A caso Naruto ya se olvido de la pelos de chicle? Espero que si ¬¬

¿Sera que Naruto comienza a sentir algo por Hinata?

¿Sasuke sentirá algo por Hinata?

¿Tendrá un nuevo rival en el amor Naruto?

Todo esto se descubrirá más adelante

Nos estamos leyendo

chao


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capítulo, a leer se ha dicho

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

.

.

Las campanadas del reloj de la entrada de Konoho Gakuen se escuchaban por toda la escuela, anunciando el medio día, los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban deshabitados, el silencio reinaba en cada uno de los corredores, el único sonido que se podía apreciar era el constante martilleo de los lápices sobre la maderas de los pupitres. El profesor miraba constantemente a los alumnos, para evitar que estos hicieran trampa. Algunos alumnos se rascaban la cabeza frustrados por no entender, otros muy concentrados en su examen resolviendo los complicados problemas, y uno en partícula miraba por la ventana el cielo desinteresado de su examen, la razón ya había terminado de resolverlo.

- Naruto – lo llamo el profesor – en vez de perder el tiempo viendo por la ventana deberías apurarte en resolver el examen.

Naruto güiro su vista al profesor con aires de fastidio. Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al profesor

- Ya termine – dejo el examen sobre el escritorio y salió del salón.

El cuchicheo por parte de los demás alumnos no se hiso esperar, el profesor vía la puerta por donde se había ido Naruto impactado de que terminara el examen en una hora. Regreso su atención a sus alumnos al escuchar el alboroto que se había armado.

- Silencio – grito el profesor – prosigan con el examen, tiene una hora.

Naruto estaba recostado en el piso de la azotea mirando el cielo, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Güiro a ver a la persona que había entrado (N/A: o es salido, la verdad no sé), sonrió al ver a Hinata aproximarse.

- Que tal te fue Naruto-kun.

Naruto se sentó sobre el piso. Mientras Hinata se dirigía a una de las banquitas y se sentaba.

- Muy bien y a ti.

- También.

El viento mecía el cabello de Hinata, cerró los ojos para evitar que el polvo le entrara en ellos, levanto su mano para remover un cabello que se había salido de su lugar y lo dejo detrás de su oreja. Naruto miraba embobado la escena, se levanto y fue a sentarse al lado de Hinata, extendió los brazos a los lados, quedado uno detrás de Hinata, y echo la cabeza para atrás.

- Hoy tuve mi último examen – comentaba Naruto.

- A mi todavía me faltan dos – Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.

Naruto güiro la cabeza para ver a Hinata. Tomo uno de los mechones de cabello que caían por la espalda de ella y comenzó a jugar con él.

- Hoy también repasaremos en la biblioteca.

- Lo siento pero hoy no puedo – decía con pesadez Hinata – mi padre llega de viaje y quiere que nos reunamos a comer.

- Entiendo, entonces mañana será.

- Si.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron y el periodo de exámenes finalizo. Las clases habían concluido, por lo que los alumnos alistaban sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas.

- Naruto – le hablaba su amigo regordete – Shicamaru y yo iremos a mi casa a ver una película y jugar videojuegos que dices, te apuntas.

- Lo siento Chouji pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Vamos Naruto ya no tienes que estudiar tanto – le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de forma amistosa – los exámenes ya terminaron ya puedes relajarte un poco, anda vamos anímate.

- Me gustaría, pero recuerda que si no paso el siguiente examen tendré problemas, otro día con gusto los acompaño.

- Pero.

- Vamos Chouji no lo presiones – intervino Shikamaru – cuando tenga tiempo vendrá, cierto – miro al rubio.

- Por supuesto – tomo sus cosas – nos vemos mañana.

En otro lado del salón.

- Lista frentona.

- Si cerda – tomo sus cosas lista para irse – no veo a Sasuke-kun ya se habrá ido – miro por todo el salón sin dar con su objetivo – que mal no me pude despedir de el – su animo decayó.

- Oye frentona no has notado como que Sasuke-kun está algo cambiado últimamente.

- A que te refieres cerda – miraba a su amiga.

- Pues que su actitud ya no es como antes – se cruzo de brazos – actúa muy raro, últimamente lo he visto merodeando por la escuela como buscando algo o a alguien.

- Ahora que lo mencionas – se llevo un dedo a la barbilla – ya no deja que ninguna chica se le acerque y mucho menos que le hable.

- Además de que esta de un humor de los mil demonios – continuo la rubia.

- Si – contesto la peli rosa – crees que algo malo le pase.

- No lo sé – encogió los hombros la rubia.

Después de un rato de analizar más la situación y no hallar una causa lógica para el comportamiento de Sasuke, ambas chicas optaron por irse a su casa, ya investigarían mañana cual era el problema que afectaba al chico.

Mientras tanto en el tercer piro de la escuela, cierto chico popular se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar en donde se había encontrado con cierta chica que le llamo la atención. Desde que se la topo no la había podido sacar de su mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de la chica aparecía en su mente, simplemente no la podía olvidar. Cada día que pasaba ansiaba cada vez mas verla de nuevo, pero no logro toparse con ella de nuevo, por lo que había optado por buscarla en la escuela, pero su búsqueda fue en vano ya que no había dado con ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Lo malo es que no podía ir a preguntarle a alguien sobre el paradero de la chica ya que eso traería problemas en su imagen, que dirían todos si se enteraban que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba buscando a una chica, eso sí que no lo podía permitir, tendría que encontrarla por su cuenta. Pensó que sería más fácil si supiera su nombre pero ese era otro problema, de donde podía sacar el nombre de la chica. Era tanta su frustración que comenzó a ponerlo de mal humor y este empeoro cada que una chica se le acercaba o intentaba hablarle. Comenzaba a fastidiarle el acoso de las chicas, antes los toleraba por que en su mente no había nadie que le importara, pero a raíz de conocer a la misteriosa chica, ya no se podía concentrar en un plan para encontrarla por culpa de sus acosadoras, así que opto por alejarse de ellas y evitar que le hablara, para que así no interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

- Maldición necesito encontrarla si no me voy a volver loco – declaraba el azabache, se acerco a una de las ventanas y contemplo el patio de enfrente de la escuela.

- A quién tienes que encontrar teme.

Sasuke se congelo al escuchar la fastidiosa vos, lo que le faltaba, que el idiota de Naruto se enterar de que sufría por no encontrar a una chica, eso sí que era el colmo, porque de todas las personas que estudiaban en ese lugar tenía que escucharlo precisamente él (N/A: jajajaja si supiera que él la conoce, pobre). Güiro sobre si para ver de frete al rubio.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – dijo con voz prepotente.

Naruto le lanzo una mirad llena de odio al chico, todavía que se preocupaba por él, este iba y le soltaba eso, era la última vez que se metía en sus asuntos.

- Pues tienes razón, me importa un comino tus problemas – sin más dio media vuelta y dejo solo al azabache.

Sasuke vio marcharse a Naruto, solo esperaba que este no abriera la bocota y divulgara que él estaba buscado a una chica, porque si se atrevía iba a correr sangre, estaba decidido a matar a Naruto con tal de que no hablara. Suspiro cansado, decidió mejor irse a su casa, tenía demasiados problemas como para todavía preocuparse por si Naruto abría o no la boca.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

- Bien creo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy – declaraba el profesor – aprovechare este momento para entregarles los resultados de sus exámenes – comenzó a sacar un montón de hojas – la verdad estoy sorprendido, algunos han logrado mejorar notablemente sus notas – camino entre los pupitres entregando los exámenes a cada alumno – espero y sigan así en el examen fina.

Naruto recibió su examen y al mirar su calificación casi se cae de la silla, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era casi imposible lo que estaba viendo escrito en el papel.

- Y no nos va a decir quién fue el que obtuvo la mejor calificación - se escucho una vos.

- Ja – bufo Sakura – como si no supiéramos la respuesta, es obvio que fue Sasuke-kun – declaro de forma arrogante.

- Pues la verdad es que no fue el – hablo el maestro.

Todos se quedaron callados de la impresión, alguien había vencido a Sasuke en un examen de matemáticas, eso sí que era algo digno de recordar, nadie hasta ahora había vencido a Sasuke en esa materia.

- Y quien fue – pregunto intrigada una chica (N/A: obvio una de las admiradoras del azabache ¬¬).

- Pues Naruto – declaro asombrado el profesor, como no creyéndolo ni el mismo.

Parecía que los ojos se les iban a salir de la cara a todos los del salón, la noticia los dejo impactados, eso sí que significaba el fin del mundo, Naruto uno de los peores alumnos del salón superando a Sasuke en un examen y no en cualquiera si no en el de matemáticas, era una noticia apocalíptica, esperaban que en cualquier momento comenzara a caer bolas de fuego del cielo y los siete jinetes del apocalipsis aparecieran para destruir todo. Pero nada paso, todos giraron a ver a Naruto, el cual al sentir la mirada de todos tembló de miedo, y más al ver las llamas que salían de los ojos de las admiradoras de Sasuke, eso sí que lo aterraba.

- De seguro lo venció por algunas decimas cierto – comentaba nerviosa otra de las admiradoras de Sasuke.

- Pues no – el maestro reviso su lista – Sasuke saco 8.9 y Naruto 10 (N/A: no sé como establezcan las calificaciones en otros países, pero aquí en México es así ^^).

El silencio se apodero del salón. Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido distante del asunto, en ese momento tenía una cara de no creer lo que oía, que el dobe le ganara y por mucho fue un golpe fuerte para su ego, rápidamente cambio al semblante de siempre para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero por dentro estaba furioso.

- Bueno como verán los milagros pueden suceder – hablo por fin el profesor – espero y los demás tomen como ejemplo a Naruto y se esfuercen más. Es todo – tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Naruto miraba su examen y sonrió al recordar porque logro obtener esa calificación, todo era gracias a Hinata, de no haberla conocido nunca hubiera podido lograrlo, tenía que agradecérselo cuando la viera.

- Valla Naruto esto sí que es un milagro – se burlo Shikamaru.

- Déjame ver – Chouji le quito el examen – valla una calificación perfecta, jamás imagine que pudieras lograr tal hazaña – miro al rubio – como le hiciste, ni Shikamaru ha logrado obtener esta calificación.

- Bueno tengo un hermoso ángel que me ayudo – se rasco detrás de la nuca.

- Pues deberías presentarnos a ese ángel, mira que hace grandes milagros.

Naruto sonreía, si Hinata era un ángel que le había ayudado y mucho, tenia ganas de salir del salón e ir a buscarla para mostrarle la calificación que había sacado. De seguro pondría una cara igual a la de sus compañeros.

- Entonces ganaste la apuesta cierto – pregunto curioso Chouji – a donde piensas invitar a Sakura.

Naruto regreso de su ensoñación al escuchar a Chouji, era cierto había hecho una apuesta con Sakura y el había ganado, pero por alguna extraña razón no le ilusionaba el cumplirla, de hecho desde hace un tiempo ya ni siquiera pensaba en ella, de repente una imagen de Hinata y el teniendo una cita le vino a la mente, eso sí que lo dejo confundido, porque querría tener una cita con la oji perla, tal vez era una forma en la que podría agradecerle las buenas calificaciones que había obtenido en los exámenes, si tal vez era una buena forma, la invitaría a algún lugar, tal vez al cine, pronto estrenarían la película que ambos tenían ganas de ver.

Naruto seguía sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no noto que la otra clase había empezado, hasta que Shikamaru le golpeo las costillas para avisarle de la lista, dejo sus pensamientos y se concentro en la clase ya después pensaría a qué lugar podría llevar a Hinata para agradecerle su ayuda.

.

.

**Continuara …..**

.

.

Lo termine, fiu creí que no lo terminaría jiji, pero exprimí lo mas que pude a mi cerebro y listo.

Espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Hola ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado.

Que gusto saber que la historia les está gustando, también les agradezco mucho el que me dejen sus comentarios, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo, sin más por el momento los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

.

.

Naruto corría por los pasillos de la escuela, subió las escaleras y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba al fondo, la cual abrió rápidamente.

- Hinata-chan – grito al ver a la chica en la mesa del fondo en la biblioteca.

Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto impactada por el grito del chico. Naruto corrió a su lado y la levanto de la silla atrapándola entre sus brazos, zarandeándola de un lado a otro. Hinata estaba completamente roja de la cara por las muestras de cariño del rubio. Naruto la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, estaba tan feliz que no pensó en lo que hacía.

- Valla Naruto si no la sueltas la partirás en dos.

Naruto giro para ver a la persona que le hablaba, Ayame se encontraba al lado de ellos, con una mano en su cintura y sosteniendo un libro en la otra.

- Hola Ayame – saludo Naruto sin soltar a Hinata de sus brazos.

- Creo que Hinata no puede respirar – señalo a la oji perla.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata la cual estaba roja, Naruto se asusto y la soltó.

- Disculpa Hinata-chan – se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

- No…. no te preocupes Naruto-kun ya…..ya estoy bien – mantenía su rostro agachado para que Naruto no viera el sonrojo de su rostro.

- Bueno los dejo tortolitos – Ayame se fue a guardar el libro que tenía en la mano.

- Porque estas tan feliz Naruto-kun.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro del rubio, saco un papel de su mochila y lo extendió frente a ella. Hinata se acerco al papel para ver de qué se trataba. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de la impresión y desvió la vista al rubio.

- Felicidades Naruto-kun – le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al rubio – sabia que lo lograrías.

Naruto abrazo de nuevo a Hinata, pero esta vez con menos fuerza.

- Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que estoy y todo esto te lo debo a ti.

- No…no es para tanto.

- Claro que si – la soltó y la sujeto por los hombros – de no a ver sido por ti no hubiera logrado obtener estas notas.

- Bueno me da gusto por ti.

- Tengo que compensártelo de algún modo.

- Eh – Hinata no entendía a que se refería el rubio.

- Si, estaba pensando que debería agradécete de alguna forma tu ayuda.

- No tienes por qué Naruto-kun – jugaba con sus dedos - yo lo hice por que quería, no te sientas con la obligación de retribuírmelo.

- Pero por supuesto que debo agradecértelo de algún modo, estaba pensando que tal vez debería invitarte a algún lado. A qué lugar te gustaría ir.

Hinata se quedo en shock por las palabras del rubio, él le estaba proponiendo tener una cita fuera de la escuela. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y el rubor de su rostro aumento, bajo la cabeza para que Naruto no lo notara.

- Entonces Hinata a qué lugar te gustaría ir.

Hinata intento tranquilizarse, esta era su oportunidad de tener una cita con su amado rubio, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Bueno si tu insistes – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – el lugar que tu elijas me parece bien.

Naruto se quedo pensativo un momento, no savia a qué lugar llevar a Hinata, tenía que ser un buen lugar en el que ella disfrutara y se divirtiera, pero por el momento no se le ocurría ninguno. En ese momento el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, contesto la llamada y después de un rato colgó.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero tengo que irme, tendremos que dejar la sesión de estudio para mañana – tomo una libreta de notas que estaba en la mesa – te apunte algunos ejercicios – le entrego la libreta – intenta resolverlos y los reviso mañana.

- Bien – tomo la libreta – entonces mañana te digo el lugar al que te llevare.

El rubor volvió a parecer en sus mejillas.

- Si – tomo su mochila – entonces nos vemos mañana.

Naruto vio como se marchaba Hinata, como le fastidiaba la idea de estar ahí sin Hinata opto por revisar los ejercicios en su casa, tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Naruto entro al departamento donde vive, era un lujoso lugar que se encontraba en el sexto piso del edificio, por lo que tenía una gran vista de la ciudad atreves del enorme ventanal que se encontraba en la sala, en ella una gran sala de piel negro, una mesa de centro, una enorme pantalla plana, que colgaba de la pared, también había un teatro en casa, las bocinas se encontraba a cada lado del sillón más grande de la sala. El comedor estaba al lado de la sala y junto a este la cocina. El cuarto estaba al final del pasillo y el baño se encontraba frente a este. El departamento contaba con terraza, en la cual se podía apreciar los lienzos y el equipo que Naruto utilizaba para hacer sus pinturas.

Naruto entro y cerró la puerta, dejo sus llaves sobre el comedor, tiro su mochila al lado y fue a sentarse a la sala mientras checaba su correspondencia. Encontró una carta de su abuelo Jiraiya.

- Una carta del viejo pervertido – saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

(N/A: las palabras que aparezcan entre paréntesis y comillas son los pensamientos de Naruto)

_Carta:_

_Hola renacuajo, espero y no estés haciendo perversiones por allá ("que cree que soy como el"), al menos usa las protecciones pertinentes, aun no quiero bisnietos ("pero que se está creyendo"). Tus padres y yo te extrañamos mucho ("y yo a ustedes"), tu madre espera y no seas un haragán y lleves buenas notas en la escuela, de lo contrario se enterara e irá a golpearte, recuerda como es el carácter de tu madre ("como podría olvidarlo"), tu padre te manda saludos y espera vengas a visitarnos pronto. Tu abuela también te manda saludar, quiere que le compre algunas botellas de sake para cuando vallamos a visitarte ("esa borracha nunca cambiara, espera piensan venir a visitarme"). Por acá todo marcha bien, tu padre dice que si necesitas mas dinero le avises y te lo depositara en la cuenta. _

_Me entere que tu grupo favorito irá a visitar esa ciudad así que te compre unos boletos para que puedas ir a verlos y lleves a alguna amiguita. Esperamos noticias tuyas pronto._

_Te quiere tu abuelo Jiraiya._

.

Nartuo termino de leer la cara y la dejo sobre la mesita de centro, reviso el sobre y dentro había dos boletos para el concierto de su banda favorita. Recordó que esta también era la banda favorita de Hinata, _"se pondría muy feliz si la invito al concierto y además pasaríamos un muy buen rato juntos"._ Checo la fecha del concierto, era unos días después de salir de vacaciones, sería perfecto ya que no tendrían ningún pendiente en la escuela.

- Bien mañana la invitare – guardo los boletos dentro del sobre y también la carta. Fue a su cuarto y dejo el sobre dentro del buro que estaba al lado de su cama. Su estomago comenzó a hacer ruido pidiendo algo de comer, así que fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich, lo acompaño con un vaso de lecho. Después de cenar hizo todas sus tareas y al final reviso el cuaderno de notas que le había dado Hinata, algunos problemas le constaron trabajo, cada vez Hinata le dejaba ejercicios más complicados. Al terminar se baño y se fue directo a la cama, entusiasmado de que ya amaneciera para poder ver a Hinata e invitarla al concierto, quería ver la expresión de la chica cuando le contara que tenia boletos para ver a su grupo favorito, con esa idea en mente se quedo profundamente dormido.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

.

.

Naruto miraba la hora en el reloj de pared de su salón de clases, jugaba impaciente con su lápiz esperando que la clase terminara. Quería reunirse con Hinata y decirle lo del concierto, se moría de ganas de ver la cara de la chica cuando se enterara que tenía boletos para el concierto de su grupo favorito. Estaba seguro que la noticia le iba a gustar, lo malo es que tendrían que esperar hasta las vacaciones para poder verlos, aunque solo faltaban un par de meses para que las vacaciones dieran inicio.

Por fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados y la maestra los dejo salir, en cuanto la maestra abandono el salón Naruto salió hecho bala, sin importarle lo que le decía Chouji, lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era ver a Hinata. Tan concentrado estaba que por poco tira algunas personas en el camino, también ignoro alguno de los maestros que lo reprendían a gritos por correr en los pasillos Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y rodeo la escuela a toda velocidad. Su carrera termino hasta que dio con el árbol en donde se reunía con Hinata a la hora del almuerzo. Respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo y se acerco lentamente al lugar. Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño al ver que la chica en cuestión todavía no llegaba.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun – escucho la angelical voz de Hinata – llegaste temprano.

Naruto giro sobre si, y pudo apreciar a Hinata acercarse donde estaba el, en sus manos tenia las dos cajas con los almuerzos y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto le dedico su típica sonrisa zorruna y se acerco para ayudarla con las cajas del almuerzo. Hinata agradeció el gesto y se sentó junto al árbol, Naruto se sentó a un lado de ella y después le paso una de las cajas de almuerzo.

- Que tal tus clases – pregunto Hinata mientras abría su caja de almuerzo.

- Bien – Naruto ya estaba comiendo.

- Lograste resolver los problemas qué te día ayer – Hinata se llevo un bocado a la boca.

- Si – termino de devorar una de las albóndigas de su almuerzo – pero uno me costó trabajo - la verdad es que todos le costaron bastante trabajo, pero no lo admitiría frente a la chica.

- En la biblioteca resolvemos tus dudas – tomo otro bocado.

- Esta bien – Naruto ya casi terminaba su almuerzo (N/A: vaya sí que come rápido).

Naruto termino de devorar su almuerzo, dejo la cajita a un lado y se recostó sobre el pasto. Contemplaba las nubes que pasaban y después giro su cabeza para ver si Hinata ya había terminado su almuerzo. Hinata cerró su cajita y la dejo a un lado, coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas y giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, al percatarse de que este la observaba desvió la mirada y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Naruto se incorporo y se arrodillo frente a Hinata.

- Recuerdas que ayer quedamos en que hoy te diría el lugar al cual te llevaría – Naruto sonreía de forma picara.

El rubor aumento en el rostro de Hinata al recordar que Naruto le había propuesto que salieran juntos.

- Si - dijo casi en un susurro, pero que Naruto logro escuchar.

Naruto sonrió aun más y comenzó a sacar algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- Cha chan – extendió entre sus manos los dos boletos que le había mandado su abuelo.

Hinata poso su vista en el objeto que Naruto tenía entre sus manos, los miro por un momento y después de comprender lo que eran sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

- Eso es lo que creo que es – miro al rubio sorprendida.

- Jijiji si, son boletos para el concierto, quieres ir.

- Que si quiero ir – la emoción se reflejaba en su voz – pero por supuesto que quiero.

Naruto le entrego los boletos y Hinata se quedo contemplando por un momento, emocionada por la idea de que conocería en persona a su grupo favorito.

- Debo pedirle permiso a mi padre.

- Crees que te deje ir – se noto la preocupación en la voz del rubio.

- Claro, no creo que se oponga.

Naruto suspiro aliviado de que Hinata pudiera ir al concierto con él, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver como Hinata sujetaba los boletos entre sus manos, como deseaba que ya llegaran las vacacione para poder ir juntos al concierto. Hinata extendió los boletos hacia Naruto para devolvérselos.

- No guárdalos tu – tomo las manos de Hinata – si los guardo yo seguro los pierdo.

- Esta bien, los cuidare mucho.

Después de platicar un rato mas los dos decidieron regresar a sus salones y como siempre el rubio fue regañado por llegar tarde. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que el tintineo del reloj de la escuela daba por concluidas las clases, todos alistaban sus cosas para retirarse a sus casa.

Dos chicas platicaban sobre a qué lugar deberían ir, cuando la rubia se percato de que Naruto salía del salón.

- Oye frentona, Naruto no te ha mencionado nada – comento la rubia sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido el rubio.

- De que hablas cerda.

- Bueno ya pasaron unos días desde que terminaron los exámenes – explicaba la rubia – y si mal no lo recuerdo tu perdiste la apuesta que hiciste con Naruto, cierto.

- Ah, te refieres a eso – declaraba molesta la peli rosa – pues no, no me ha mencionado nada – decía sin interés – de seguro ya se le olvido, con lo despistado que es, y para mi mejor no pienso tolerar salir con él.

- mph – se quedó pensativa la rubia – pues sí que es raro, estoy seguro que él hubiera matado de ser preciso por salir con tigo, con eso de que esta loquito por ti.

- Como si me importara – tomo sus cosas y se levanto de su asiento – y que ni piense que voy a cumplir la dichosa apuesta, primero muerta que salir con él – se dirigió rumbo a la puerta del salón.

- Espérame – la rubia tomo sus cosas y siguió a su amiga.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, en la escuela todos los alumnos esperaban con ansia el fin de clases. A Naruto le había ido muy bien en los exámenes finales por lo que salvo el semestre, como ya no había razón para reunirse en la biblioteca, Naruto y Hinata solo se veían a la hora del almuerzo y en alguna hora libre. Y así sin más el semestre termino, Naruto le pidió su número de teléfono a Hinata para que estuvieran en contacto y ponerse de acurdo para el concierto al que irían.

.

El día del concierto estaba cerca, Naruto le hablaba casi todos los días a Hinata para recordarle el lugar y la hora a la que tenían que verse, se quedaban platicando varias horas hasta que llamaban a Hinata para que fuera a cenar. Hinata estaba ansiosa, ya quería que fuera sábado (N/A: es el día del concierto) para poder ver a Naruto, incluso ya había decidido que ponerse para la ocasión, llevaría un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa straple blanca ajustada del busto que tenía estampados de mariposas negras en la parte baja de la blusa y un toreo gris que completaba el conjunto, aun no sabía si llevar sus botas negras o sus tenis, eso lo decidiría el sábado.

- Espero y le guste a Naruto-kun – miraba el conjunto que usaría.

.

.

**Continuara ….**

.

.

Que emoción ya se acerca la fecha de la cita, que pasara, pues esperen el siguiente capitulo jijiji

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	9. Chapter 9

Una enorme disculpa me confundí al momento de subir los capítulos (demasiado trabajo afecta mi cerebro), en verdad lo siento no vuelve a suceder.

Ahora si los dejo leer el capítulo 9 de esta historia.

Espero y disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 9**

.

.

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, exactamente debajo del reloj. Este era el sitio donde se había quedado de ver con Hinata, de ahí se irían caminando al sitio donde sería el concierto, el cual se encontraba a unas cuantas calles. Miro su reloj, eran las 4:45, faltaban quince minutos para la hora que había quedado con Hinata. El concierto era hasta las ocho, pero querían llegar antes para comprar algún recuerdo y también para que la fila de la entrada no fuera tan larga y no tuvieran que esperar mucho para ingresar al concierto.

Naruto miraba a ambos lados intentando encontrar a Hinata, estaba ansioso por verla. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que no la veía. Estuvieron hablando por teléfono casi todos los días, pero quería verla, tenerla en frente y platicar como en la escuela. La extrañaba, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, el simple hecho de estar a su lado, pero por que, por que necesitaba tanto su compañía. Se quedo meditando sobre eso, porque de repente necesitaba tanto la compañía de Hinata y porque deseaba tanto verla.

Porque era su amiga

Si Hinata es su amiga, pero también lo eran Chouji y Shikamaru, y sin embargo no deseaba tanto su compañía como lo deseaba de Hianata.

Porque es alguien especial para ti

Especial, si Hinata era especial, es la primera chica que lo trataba con cariño, no lo insultaba por ser tonto, siempre era paciente con él cuando no entendía algo y también aguantaba sus tonterías y ocurrencias, incluso se reía de ellas y le regalaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas. Si Hinata era una chica especial.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio estacionarse un coche negro a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estaba. Un hombre decenio de la parte delantera del auto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta trasera del coche, de donde vio bajar a Hinata. Una enorme sonrisa surgió en sus labios al verla, se levanto de la banca y camino hacia ella.

Hinata intercambio unas palabras con su chofer y giro sobre si para buscar a Naruto en el sitio donde se habían quedado de ver, se detuvo al verlo acercarse y se quedo impactada al contemplar la vestimenta del rubio. Naruto tenía puestos unos jeans grises deslavados, una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados, por lo que podía apreciar parte del pecho del chico, su cabello lo tenía alborotado como siempre dándole esa apariencia desalineada pero sexy que tanto le gustaba, en su mano derecha sostenía una chaqueta negra, se veía tan guapo. Salió de su ensoñación al ver que Naruto se detenía en frente de ella.

- Hola Hinata-chan – saludo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio, tenía una semana que no lo veía, por lo que su sola presencia la ponía nerviosa, y asiendo uso de toda su fuerza logro por fin auricular palabras.

- Ho…hola Naruto-kun – el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- lista para un día lleno de acción.

- Si – dijo casi susurrando pero Naruto logro escucharla.

- Bien, pues vamos.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el concierto. El rubor aumento en el rostro de Hinata al ser dirigía por el rubio, bajo la cabeza y siguió al rubio, solo esperaba que Naruto no notara que le estaba temblado la mano.

- A por cierto – Naruto se detuvo un momento sin soltar la mano de Hianta y giro la cabeza para verla, Hinata al escuchar su voz también volteo a verlo – te ves muy linda el día de hoy – Naruto le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas y sin esperar respuesta siguió caminado.

Hinata sentía que sacaba humo por los oídos, el corazón se le acelero y lo único que atino a hacer fue bajar la cabeza e intentar que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho. Hinata siguió caminando sin saber por dónde iba, se limito a disfrutar de la sensación de tener la mano de Naruto entre la suya. Estaba tan feliz por sostener la mano del rubio que no noto que ya habían llegado al lugar en donde sería el concierto. Naruto se detuvo y contemplo el lugar por un momento sin soltar la mano de Hinata.

- Llegamos – declaraba un muy alegre Naruto – quieres ir a comer algo o quieres que vallamos a comprar a la tienda de recuerdos – decía mientras giraba para ver a Hinata.

Al voltear a ver a Hinata, se dio cuenta que esta miraba al piso.

- Hinata-chan – llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, al ver que la chica no le contestaba, se inclino un poco y acerco su cara a la de Hinata intentando ver que le pasaba.

Hinata se encontraba perdida en su mundo, cuando noto que ya no estaban caminando, salió de su ensoñación y levanto la cara para ver a Naruto, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la cara del rubio muy cerca de la de ella, escasos centímetros eran los que separaban sus rostros. Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y sintió como el corazón se detenía en su pecho _"Quiere besarme", _esa idea corrió por su mente, _"o por dios, que hago",_ lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos e inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

Naruto se incorporo y miraba confundido la actitud de la ojiperla.

- Te sientes bien Hinata-chan.

Hinata no presto atención a lo que el rubio le decía solo esperaba a que el la besara, pero al notar que eso no pasaba abrió los ojos y vio la cara de confusión que tenia Naruto.

- Eh – fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata

- Si no te sientes bien puedo llevarte a tu casa – decía Naruto en un tono un tanto preocupado.

Hinata se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado las cosas y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- No, yo….yo estoy… bien – sonreía de forma nerviosa.

- Segura – Naruto la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Si… no te preocupes – decía con una risita nerviosa

Naruto miraba un tanto desconfiado la actitud de Hinata, pero decidió confiar en ella.

- Este bien - la sonrisa regreso a su rostro- entonces que quieres hacer primero.

Hinata ya más calmada del pequeño mal entendido sonrió y miro al rubio.

- Me gustaría comprar una camiseta.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a la tienda de recuerdos aun tomados de las manos. Al entrar vieron que había una gran variedad de cosas con el logo de su banda favorita, había camisetas, gorras, plumas, llaveros, pulseras de diferentes materiales y diseños, chamarras, etc. después de jugar y probarse varios de los accesorios de la tienda optaron por comprar unas pulseras a juego para cada uno, Hinata compro una camiseta que le había gustado mucho y un llavero que le había pedido su hermana. Naruto se compro una gorra, además de la pulsera que hacia juego con la de Hinata. Después de pagar fueron a formarse, por suerte todavía era temprano y la fila no era muy larga. Estuvieron hablando sobre la banda y cuál era su integrante favorito, también hablaron sobre las canciones que les gustaban mas.

- Joven le gustaría una foto con su novia – comento un fotógrafo al acercarse a la pareja.

Hinata se ruborizo por el comentario de fotógrafo y espero que Naruto lo desmintiera.

- Claro – contesto feliz Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Hinata se quedo impactada por que Naruto no desmintió al fotógrafo, pero más aun por que el rubio la jalara por la cintura y la pegara contra su pecho atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Se quedo petrificado al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amado rubio, no quería hacer ningún movimiento por temor a que el rubio la soltara. Cuando Naruto inclino su cabeza para apoyarla en la de Hinata el rubor apareció en sus mejillas, se sentía en el cielo y solo rezaba para que ese instante nunca terminara.

- Sonrían – un flashazo la deslumbro sacándola de su ensoñación.

Hinata sintió frio cuando el rubio la soltó para tomar la foto que el fotógrafo les había sacado, Neruto le pago al fotógrafo y se acerco de nuevo a Hinata para mostrarle la foto que se habían tomado, Hinata la sostuvo entre sus manos y la contemplo un rato y después se la entrego a Naruto.

- No quédatela – decía Naruto tomando las manos de Hinata.

- Pero tú la pagaste.

- Eso no importa – Naruto sonrió – quiero que tú la tengas.

- Pero no se me hace justo – reprochaba Hinata haciendo un puchero.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del rubio al ver el puchero en la cara de Hinata, le parecía muy hermosa con esa expresión en su rostro.

- Si quieren puedo tomarles otra – intervino el fotógrafo.

La voz del fotógrafo saco de sus pensamientos al rubio y giro para ver al tipo, le pareció una buna idea, así los dos tendrían un recuerdo de ese día.

- Claro – Naruto volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a Hinata.

En esta ocasión Hinata sonrió y su típico sonrojo apareció cuando recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, el flash la deslumbro un poco pero no cerró los ojos. El fotógrafo les entrego la otra foto, la cual se quedo Naruto por petición de Hinata, ya que pensó que en esa salía mejor. Después de esperar unas horas más de pie los dejaron ingresar, Hinata le entrego los boletos al tipo de la entrada y se fueron a sus asientos, les habían tocado en las primeras filas por lo que podrían ver perfectamente el espectáculo.

El lugar estaba a reventar, pocos minutos después comenzó a tocar la banda encargada de inaugurar el evento, para posteriormente presentar a su banda favorita. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el espectáculo con luces fue fabuloso, comenzaron a tocar una de las canciones que más les gustaban y cantaron juntos la letra. Naruto jalo a Hinata junto a él para evitar que el sujeto de al lado le pegara por los brincos y movimientos que hacía, estaba a punto de reprochar cuando sintió como Hinata le tomaba la mano y le decía que estaba bien. Para evitar algún otro incidente dejo a Hinata frente a él y la abrazo, Hinata se ruborizo pero correspondió el abrazo sujetando las manos del rubio. Después de un rato Hinata sintió como Naruto recargaba su mentón sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro mientras cantaba la última canción del concierto. Hinata se perdió en sus pensamientos al sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su amado rubio, podía sentir el pecho de Naruto apoyado contra su espalda, la sensación de protección que sentía al tener los brazos del rubio alrededor de sus hombros, también podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar como seria ser su novia, poder estar así abrazados todos los días, se ruborizo al imaginarse besando a Naruto y una pregunta surgió en su mente, ¿qué sentía Naruto por ella?, se preguntaba si durante todo este tiempo algún tipo de sentimiento había surgido en el rubio hacia ella, sabía que Naruto la consideraba una amiga, pero podrían llegar a ser algo mas, ella deseaba que así fuera, pero y si Naruto no la veía más que como una amiga, y si le decía lo que ella sentía por él, muchas dudas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el concierto había terminado y toda la gente comenzaba a salir. Naruto soltó a Hinata y se coloco al lado de ella, Hinata al ya no sentir el peso del rubio sobre si salió de su ensoñación y lo busco con la mirada, encontrándolo a un lado de ella.

- Que lastima que terminara tan pronto – comento el rubio un tanto desanimado.

- Si – contesto Hinata también desanimada.

Naruto y Hinata esperaron un poco a que el lugar se vaciara para poder salir.

- Creo que ya podemos salir.

Naruto le extendió la mano y Hinata la tomo entre la suya dejándose guiar por él. Al salir del concierto Hinata vio que el chofer ya la estaba esperando, le ofreció a Naruto llevarlo a su casa, este por su parte acepto, así aprovechaba para estar un rato más con ella. Hinata se sorprendió al saber el domicilio de Naruto ya que vivía muy cerca de donde ella vive, aunque Naruto le dijo que vive en un departamento, era una zona residencial lo que implicaba que la familia de Naruto era rica, pero eso a ella no le importaba, así Naruto fuera pobre ella lo amaría igual. Pronto dieron con el edificio donde vive Naruto y en efecto era uno muy lujoso.

- Bueno aquí me bajo – declaro algo desanimado.

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Naruto-kun, en verdad me divertí mucho.

Naruto giro para ver a Hinata, la cual sonreía, Naruto le sonrió también y abrió la puerta del auto.

- Nos vemos pronto.

- Si.

Naruto descendió del auto y estaba a punto de serrar la puerta, pero la abrió de nuevo y se inclino para ver dentro de este.

- Te gustaría ir al cine mañana – hablo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió lo que dijo.

- Eh – Hinata volteo a ver al rubio.

- Ya está en cartelera la película que querías ver y si no tienes nada que hacer mañana – se rasco la nariz – que te parece si vamos.

Hinata se quedo mirando a Naruto.

- Me encantaría.

Naruto sonrió.

- Genial, te marco al rato para checar la hora a la que nos veamos.

- Si

Naruto hizo un ademan con la mano para despedirse y cerró la puerta del auto, este se puso en marcha y vio como se perdía en la calle siguiente, corrió a la entrada del edificio y se encamino al elevador que lo llevaría al piso donde vivía, quería checar bien la cartelera y ver los horarios para comentárselos a Hinata y así ponerse de acuerdo para la cita de mañana.

.

.

Continuara …

.

.

Jujuju Naruto ya empieza a darse cuenta de que siente algo por Hinata.

Que pasara en la siguiente cita, pues eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa, por cuestiones de trabajo (exceso de trabajo diría yo) me resulto imposible terminar a tiempo el capitulo y por eso no pude subirlo el fin de semana pasado, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero aquí tiene otro capítulo de este fic. Espero y sea de su agrado.

Para los que no se han dado cuenta ya subí otra historia, también es un NaruHina, me gustaría que la checaran y me dijeran que les parece, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.

También pido una enorme disculpa para los lectores de mi fic **Un mismo destino**, la verdad es que en esa historia la inspiración me abandono y no ha querido regresar. Prometo que en cuanto mi cerebro de señales de vida la continuo.

Sin más los dejo leer.

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 10**

.

.

Hinata salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, se dirigió al enorme armario de su habitación mientras se secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla retirando el exceso de agua. Dejo la pequeña toalla en una de las sillas que estaba cerca, abrió el armario y se quedo observando las prendas que colgaban dentro de este, abrió uno de los cajones y saco su ropa interior de color blanco, tomo un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, también un suéter lila abierto de enfrente y de mangas cortas. Después de vestirse, seco su cabezo y lo cepillo, se coloco una diadema blanca y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos que hacían juego con el vestido, se miro en el espejo y sonrió.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su cuarto, este marcaba las 1:00 pm. Su cita con el rubio era a las dos de la tarde, así que decidió irse de una vez, no quería que se le hiciera tarde. Salió de su cuarteo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras que daban justo a la entrada de la gran mansión. Al bajar se topo con su primo Neji.

- Hinata-sama va a salir hoy – pregunto Neji al ver bajar muy arreglada a su prima.

Hinata le dedico una de sus sonrisas y se acerco al chico.

- Si voy al cine con un amigo.

Neji arqueo una ceja al escuchar la respuesta de su prima.

- Un amigo – cuestiono – supongo que de la escuela.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pero no llegue muy tarde recuerde que hoy llega su padre y quiere cenar con nosotros.

- Si no te preocupes – miro la hora en su reloj de mano – me voy no quiero llegar tarde – se despidió con un ademan de la mano y salido de la casa.

Neji miro la puerta por donde había salido su prima, se quedo un poco inquieto al pensar que Hinata tenía una cita con un chico, si era de la escuela ya después averiguaría quien era el chico y vería si era adecuado para su prima.

El chofer esperaba afuera junto al lujoso automóvil negro que transportaría a Hinata, al ver salir a la chica abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil para que ella pudiera abordarlo. Hinata le agradeció y subió en el vehículo, el chofer cerró la puerta una vez que la chica estuvo sentada. El chofer se dirigió a la puerta delantera del vehículo ingresando en este y emprendiendo la marcha rumbo al centro comercial, que era el sitio en donde se había quedado de ver con Naruto.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

En el centro comercial de Konoha se podía apreciar a una gran multitud que entraba y salía del lugar. Una gran variedad de pancartas adornaban las enormes paredes del lugar, anunciando las diferentes marcas de ropa, los éxitos recientes de diferentes bandas y los clásicos anuncios de comida rápida. En la parada de autobús que se encontraba frente al centro comercial, iba llegando el autobús y de este descendió un chico alto, rubio de mirada alegre y sonrisa encantadora.

Naruto se quedo de pie un momento junto a la parada de autobús, estaba asombrado por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, pero rápidamente se poso a buscar a cierta chica de ojos perlados a la que había invitado a salir. Su mirada se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta de la entrada principal, ya que en ese lugar se encontraba una linda chica que él conocía muy bien. Empezó a caminar esquivando a la gente que pasaba y fue acercado cada vez más al lugar en donde estaba la chica.

Hinata miraba de un lado al otro buscando al chico que era causante de sus desvelos, su búsqueda termino al observar a un chico que esquivaba ágilmente a la multitud de gente y se aproximaba al lugar en donde ella estaba parada. Naruto subió casi corriendo las escaleras de la entrada e hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola Hinata-chan – saludo al estar frente a la chica – tiene mucho que llegaste.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- No acabo de llegar – contesto sonriéndole al final a Naruto.

Naruto se quedo embobado mirando a Hinata, se veía encantadora con ese vestido, le daba un toque angelical el color y esa hermosa sonrisa lo hipnotizaron por completo. De repente una imagen de el tomando a Hinata entre sus brazos e inhalando su dulce aroma le pasaron por la mente. Sería tan fácil solo tenía que estirar los brazos y acércala a él.

- Naruto-kun te encuentra bien – pregunto la ojiperla al ver que el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Naruto salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Hinata.

- Si – respondió desviando la mirada – creo que deberíamos entrar de una vez.

- Si.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Al entrar en el centro comercial ambos se sorprendieron por la cantidad de gente, el lugar estaba a reventar. Las personas caminaban de tienda en tienda cargando varias bolsas en las manos, otros solo miraban a través de las ventanas de los establecimientos, varias parejas que estaban tomadas de la manos caminaban de un lado a otro sin prestar atención al lugar. Una señora paso frente a ellos mientras regañaba a su hijo por haberse escapado de ella, la escena los hizo reír ya que fue algo cómica.

Sin más, ambos se acercaron a las escaleras eléctricas y subieron hasta el tercer piso que era en donde se encontraba la taquilla para el cine. Tomaron la función de las cuatro ya que a Hinata le pareció una buena hora para ver la película y así tendrían tiempo de comer algo y ver algunas de las tiendas del lugar. Naruto guardo las entradas.

- Donde te gustaría comer Hinata-chan – pregunto mientras caminaban a la zona de comida.

Hinata se quedo callada un momento mientras pensaba en lo que comería.

- Creo que un hamburguesa estaría bien – volteo a ver a Naruto – tu que comerás Naruto-kun.

Naruto le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Un enorme plato de ramen – comento Naruto sin dejar de sonreír – acaban de abrir un local aquí y dicen que es muy bueno.

Hinata sonrió al ver la cara que ponía Naruto al hablar de ramen. Ambos hicieron sus pedidos y en lo que los llamaban fueron a buscar una mesa en donde sentarse, encontraron una mesa disponible al fondo. Mientras esperaban su comida platicaron sobre lo que harían el resto de las vacaciones, Hinata le comento que su padre siempre los llevaba a la playa o a la casa que tenían en las montañas y ahí pasaban la mayoría de las vacaciones. Por su parte Naruto le conto de las veces que salió con Chouji y Shikamaru en vacaciones y en los líos en que se metían por las bromas que realizaban. Hinata reía de vez en cuando al escuchar las anécdotas de Naruto, pero un pensamiento surgió en su mente, porque Naruto no visitaba a sus padres en vacaciones o porque ellos no venían a verlo a él. Nunca había querido tocar el tema ya que siempre que intentaba preguntarle algo sobre la familia del rubio, el semblante de este se volvía serio y solo contestaba que vivían lejos. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre su familia, sabía que Naruo amaba a sus padres pero había algo raro en el hecho de que no viviera con ellos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los llamaron para que fueran por sus pedidos, así que decidió dejarlo para después.

Después de que Naruto devorara dos raciones más de ramen, decidieron bajar y ver algunas de las tiendas del centro comercial.

.

.

.

En otra parte del centro comercial

.

- Apúrate frentona que todavía nos faltan ver otras tiendas – comento muy animada una chica rubia cargando algunas bolsas en las manos, que caminaba hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

- Ya voy Ino-cerda – contesto moleta la chica que la acompañaba, que también cargaba algunas bolsas en las manos – cuantas tiendas mas piensas ver, me dijiste que solo ibas a comprar algunas cosas y ya llevas casi media tienda.

Ino giro en la escalera eléctrica para mirar de frente a su amiga.

-No sé porque te quejas tanto – replico la rubia – esto lo hago mas por ti que por mí, estoy segura que con todo lo que has comprado seguro que por fin logras conquistar a Sasuke-kun.

Estaba a punto de responderle a su amiga pero esta la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que la siguiera dentro de una de las tiendas que estaba cerca. Ino miraba encantada cada uno de las prendas que estaban colgadas, tomando algunas para mirarlas mejor y después las dejaba en su lugar mientras se dirigía a toro anaquel y hacia lo mismo. Sakura solo mira de reojo el lugar, la verdad ya estaba cansada, habían llegado desde temprano al centro comercial y ella ya había comprado todo lo que tenía pensado comprar. Pero Ino que era una amante de las compras no se detendría hasta haber recorrido todas las tiendas del centro comercial y haberse gastado todo el dinero. Fastidiada tomo una prende de uno de los escaparates y lo miro sin muchas ganas, sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la jalaba para que se diera vuelta.

- Ino-cerda que te pasa por que me jalas así – reclamo enojada Sakura – que ya acabaste de comprar.

Ino levanto su mano señalando fuera de la tienda.

- Mira Sakura que ese no es Naruto – pregunto la rubia.

Sakura arqueo una ceja al escuchar a su amiga, giro la cabeza para ver en la dirección que le señala su amiga y en efecto del otro lado del pasillo en la tienda de enfrente estaba saliendo el rubio imperativo pero no iba solo sino acompañado de una linda chica, que a su punto de vista era demasiado bonita para estar junto a su compañero de clases.

- Vaya si es él y por lo visto va muy bien acompañado – dijo Ino mientras se inclinaba un poco intentando ver mejor a través de la ventana – y es una linda chica, demasiado bonita para estar con el tonto de Naruto.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, opinaba lo mismo que Ino. No era posible que una chica linda estuviera con Naruto, ninguna chica en su sano juicio saldría con él.

- Crees que estén en una cita.

Sakura no contesto a la pregunta de su amiga. La verdad no le interesa si esa chica estaba en una cita con Naruto.

- La verdad estoy sorprendida – comento Ino sin dejar de ver por la ventana – que Naruto lograra que una chica como ella salga con él es todo un logro digno de admirar – volteo a ver a Sakura – ahora entiendo porque ya no te hace ni caso, teniendo a esa chica para que te necesita a ti.

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a su amiga por el comentario. Ino la ignoro y siguió espiando a la parejita a través de la ventana. Sakura regreso su vista a Naruto y su acompañante, la verdad no le importaba si Naruto salía con alguien, mejor para ella así ya no la molestaría. Su vista se clavo en la chica le pareció que estaba muy feliz por la compañía del rubio, sonreía y se reía mientras caminaba juntos. "_Tal parece que a la chica si le gusta el tonto de Naruto_", fastidiada dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

- Vamos Ino-cerda tengo hambre – dijo ya estando en la puerta.

Ino giro al escuchar a su amiga que ya salía del lugar.

- Oye espérame frentona – tomo sus bolsas y siguió a su miga.

.

.

.

Hinata y Naruto salían del cine, la película les había gustado mucho y comentaban sobre algunas de las escenas, pero el celular de Naruto sonó y dejo un momento a Hinata para contestar.

Hinata miro a Naruto mientras hablaba por teléfono y como este sonreía, se veía tan guapo con su pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta que dejaba ver sus bien torneados brazos, recordó lo bien que se había sentido al ser abrazada por él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella y su aroma que tanto la relajaba. Como deseaba que Naruto sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía por él, "_y si le digo lo que siento por él_", esa idea la hizo estremecer y un sinfín de dudas surgieron dentro de ella, que tal si él no sentí lo mismo, y si la rechazaba, eso sí que le dolería. Pero también estaba la posibilitada de que el sintiera lo mismo, "_no Hinata en que estas pensando apenas te conoce, no puede estar enamorado de ti_", cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, en lo único que debía pensar ahora era en que estaba con Naruto y nada más.

- Hola hermosura por qué tan pensativa.

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz demasiado cerca. Al abrir los ojos vio a un chico parado muy cerca de ella, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás.

El chico dio otro paso hacia ella acortando la distancia entre los dos y se inclino acercando demasiado su rostro. Hinata intento retroceder más pero se topo con la pared por lo que quedo acorralada.

- Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y divertirnos un rato – levanto la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

Hinata se pego mas la pared intentando evitar que la tocara. Justo cuando el chico iba a tocarla otra mano sujeto la muñeca del chico, al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos de ella.

- Intenta tocarla y te arranco el brazo.

Hinata reconoció la voz de Naruto y el aire regreso a sus pulmones al verlo parado frente a ella de forma protectora.

- Oye tranquilízate pensé que ella estaba sola – hablo el otro chico un tanto asustado por la mirada asesina que le dirigía Naruto.

- Pues ella está con migo, así que lárgate antes de que te muela a golpes – hablo de forma amenazante Naruto.

No lo dijo dos veces ya que el chico salió corriendo. Naruto giro para ver a Hinata.

- Estas bien no te hizo nada – pregunto mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba de arriba abajo, revisando que no tuviera alguna herida.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Naruto soltó un gran suspiro y se calmo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

- Quien te llamo – pregunto Hinata intentando hacer que Naruto olvidara el incidente.

La sonrisa regreso al rostro del rubio.

- Fue Chouji – contesto muy animado – me dijo que estaba con Shikamaru y otros amigos en Spartacus, dicen que esta genial el ambiente y me invitaron a ir, les dije que los alcanzaría en un rato – miro a Hinata a la cara – que dices Hinata-chan quieres ir.

Hinata quería decir que si ya que quería estar más tiempo al lado de su adorado rubio, pero ya había quedado de llegar temprano para cenar con su familia y no podía quedarles mal.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun – dijo un tanto desanimada al rechazar la oferta – pero hoy vuelve mi padre y quiere que cenemos todos juntos.

Naruto dio un paso atrás desanimado, esperaba poder llevar a Hinata y presentarle a sus amigos y que ellos la conocieran a ella.

- Bueno será otro día.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Naruto la acompaño a la esquina en donde ya la esperaba el chofer.

- Deberías ir

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata.

- Iré otro día – contesto Naruto – no es la primera vez que me invitan.

Hinata se detuvo y giro para ver de frente a Naruto.

- Aun es temprano y si te vas a tu departamento te aburrirás.

- Claro que no – replico – puedo ver la tele o pintar un rato.

- Estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas por ir

La verdad es que se moría de ganas de ir pero con Hinata.

- Iré otro día cuando tú puedas.

- Ya te dije que me voy a ir de viaje con mi familia, así que deberías ir con ellos y divertirte, anda ve y diviértete por los dos.

Miro a Hinata, le encantaba esa cara de suplica que tenía en ese momento, como decirle que no si se lo pedía de esa forma.

- Esta bien iré.

Hinata dio un brinco de gusto y lo abrazo. Naruto se ruborizo por el abrazo, pero reacciono y correspondió el abrazo. Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se ruborizo por completo, se separo del rubio y retrocedió unos pasos con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar el rubor que en ese momento invadían sus mejillas.

- Bueno ya debo irme o se hará tarde – dijo sin mirar a Naruto – nos vemos – dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto.

- Adiós – fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

Hinata asubio al auto sin mirar atrás y el chofer cerró la puerta una vez la chica estuvo dentro. Naruto vio como el auto se perdía en la calle siguiente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su celular sonaba con insistencia, sus atención estaba fija en la calle por donde se había ido Hinata.

.

.

Continuara…..

.

.

Listo, que les pareció la cita de estos dos. Puse una escena en la que Naruto sentía celos al ver que intentaban ligar a Hinata jijijiji espero les haya gustado. También Sakura descubrió por que Naruto ya no la acosa como antes, a caso le afecto?.

Pues hasta ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas para la parejita, pero en los siguientes capítulos empieza el sufrimiento para Naruto y comenzara a entender que es eso que siente por Hinata, pero bueno ya no les adelanto más y esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capítulo más. Fiu, al fin pude terminarlo jijiji, creí que no lo lograría pero la inspiración me golpeo y por fin lo conseguí ^.^. Espero y les guste.

Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews, déjenme decirles que los leo todos y en verdad agradezco que se tomen algo de su valioso tiempo para escribirme sus opiniones sobre el fic. Domo arigato gozaimasu

.

.

**Preludio**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 11**

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de su casa donde vive con su hermano mayor. Todas las vacaciones se las había pasado de muy mal humor, en primera porque Itachi no se había ido de viaje con sus amigos como era su costumbre, y en segunda por que se la pasaba pensando en la hermosa chica de ojos color perla que había conocido en la escuela. Estaba completamente frustrado por no haberla encontrado de nuevo. Para su desgracia Itachi se percato de su actitud y comenzó a bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas queriendo saber el motivo de su comportamiento, y para el colmo de los males termino contándole. Grave error, ya que Itachi se la paso molestándolo todas las vacaciones, bromeando y haciendo comentarios referentes a la chica misteriosa. En ocasiones le daban ganas de tomar un cuchillo y apuñalar a su hermano para que dejara de molestarlo, pero se recordaba que era el único pariente que le quedaba, y además, a pesar de ser un fastidio adoraba a su molesto hermano mayor.

Sasuke tomo el vaso con leche y lo sostuvo un momento en su mano contemplándolo, y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en ella, en su piel blanca como la leche de su vaso, esos hermosos ojos que lo dejaron cautivado y en esos labios que deseaba tanto besar. Cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre en el vaso. Tenía que encontrarla, así tuviera que buscarla en cada salón, cada pasillo, cada laboratorio y si era necesario en cada uno de los baños de la escuela, pero la encontraría a como diera lugar y así terminaría con ese tormento que lo estaba matando.

Un fuerte suspiro se escapo por sus labios, se estaba obsesionando demasiado con esa chica. Pero una risita lo saco de sus pensamientos abriendo rápidamente los ojos y encontrando a su hermano recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándolo fijamente.

- Pensando en ella de nuevo hermanito – dijo sonriendo – teniendo a tantas chicas detrás de tus huesitos y tú vas y te fijas en una que ni siquiera te hace caso – comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

Sasuke se mostro indiferente ante el comentario de Itachi, no quería darle cuerda, suficiente tenia con las bromas que le había hecho durante las vacaciones referente al tema, como para aguantar más ese día.

- No se te hace tarde para irte a la universidad – dijo Sasuke con tono indiferente.

Itachi apareció por la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo en su mano un vaso de jugo.

- No mis clases comienzan más tarde – dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de la cocina – y tu, estás listo para comenzar tu búsqueda de la chica misteriosa en la escuela.

Sasuke se levanto del comedor y tomo el plato y el vaso que habían contenido su desayuno, paso al lado de su hermano y dejo los trastes en el fregadero, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, tomo su mochila y salió.

Itachi miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había salido su pequeño hermano, la verdad quería que encontrara a esa chica, tal vez si encontraba a una persona que lo hiciera feliz recuperaría la sonrisa que había perdido el día en que sus padres habían muerto en ese accidente.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Naruto corría como desquiciado por las calles, girando rápidamente en las esquinas y cruzando las calles sin prestar atención si venia algún automóvil, su mente solo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa, llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela. Por fin había terminado las vacaciones, las semanas más largas de su vida, pero la espera había terminado. Jamás había tenido tantas ansias por que empezaran las clases y jamás se había levantado tan temprano para llegar a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía esperar más, tenía que llegar lo antes posible. Su carrera término al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, solo le faltaba subir las escaleras y estaría más cerca de ella.

- Hinata – fue lo único que pronuncio antes de comenzar a subir corriendo las escaleras.

Después de la ida al cine, Hinata partió de viaje con su familia a la playa y no volvió a verla ni a hablar con ella. Su padre les tenía prohibido hablar por teléfono o usar algún otro medio para comunicarse, ya que según él las vacaciones eran para disfrutarse en familia y por ello no podían ser interrumpidos por nadie. Naruto no supo nada de Hinata después de que se fue. Había salido con Chouji y Shikamaru algunas veces y con ellos se distraía un rato, pero había algo que le faltaba, algo que lo hacía sentirse vacío, incompleto, y entonces se dio cuenta que ese algo era Hinata. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que su ausencia le molestaba, ella se había convertido en una parte importante y es por eso que las vacaciones se le hicieron eternas y aburridas sin ella.

Al fin había terminado de subir todas las escaleras de la entrada. La escuela estaba repleta de estudiantes que buscaban en las pizarras de la entrada el salón que les correspondía ese Semestre. Naruto buscaba por todos lados entre la multitud de estudiantes a Hinata, recorría cada rincón del lugar con la mirada, hasta que una larga cabellera negra que era mecida por el viento lo hizo detener su búsqueda. Justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, parada en frente de una de las tantas pizarras de la entrada se encontraba ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto al verla. Ahí estaba ella revisando una de las pizarras. El viento mecía su falda negra tableada que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Por el calor que hacia durante esas fechas, a los alumnos se le permitía no llevar el saco del uniforme, pero Hinata llevaba puesto el chaleco gris un poco holgado, el cual ocultaba esas curvas peligrosas que poseía.

Naruto miraba embelesado a Hinata, a pesar de haber ido a la playa la piel de Hinata parecía no haber cambiado de tono ni un poco. El rosto de Naruto cambio a un ceño fruncido cuando vio acercarse a dos chicos al lado de Hinata, uno de los chicos parecía preguntarle algo a Hinata mientras el otro solo escuchaba atentamente la plática de los otros dos. Pero lo que hizo después el chico que platicaba con Hinata le hizo hervir la sangre, ese chico estaba abrazando a Hinata zarandeándola de un lado a otro, para después besarla en la mejilla. Naruto estallo furioso, comenzó a caminar al lugar en donde se encontraba Hinata dispuesto a partirle la cara al otro chico por atreverse a tocar a SU Hinata, como se atrevía a siquiera acercársele, solo él y nadie más que él podía tocarla. Cerró las manos en forma de puños y se acerco a paso apresurado, iba a correr sangre y lo disfrutaría. Pero dos sujetos se atravesaron en su camino, bloqueándole el paso. Estuvo a punto de empujar a los dos sujetos para retomar su camino pero al mirarlos detenidamente se percato de que eran Chouji y Shikamaru.

- Hey Naruto nos toco de nuevo juntos – declaro animadamente Chouji mientras devoraba una bolsa de papas – también Shikamaru está con nosotros – dijo señalando al chico a su lado – no es genial.

- Si – contesto sin mucho interés mientras buscaba a espaldas de los chicos a Hinata, pero al parecer ya se había ido, hizo una mueca de disgusto al no encontrarla.

Shikamaru arqueo una ceja ante la actitud del rubio.

- Te encuentra bien Naruto – pregunto Chouji intrigado – que tanto buscas – giro sobre si para ver en la dirección en que veía Naruto – ah ya se estas buscando a Sakura cierto – Naruto lo ignoro seguía buscando a Hinata – no te preocupes a ella también le toco en nuestra clase – palmeo el hombro del rubio.

Naruto volvió a ignorar a su regordete amigo y sus hombros cayeron pesadamente al no encontrar a Hinata.

- Hablando de clases – hablo por fin Shikamaru – si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la primera hora y por lo que escuche el profesor es algo exígete con la puntualidad – decía mientras comenzaba a caminar a la entrada del edificio.

- Tienes razón - Chouji miro a su perezoso amigo y después giro su vista al rubio – vamos Naruto – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo al flojonazo de su amigo.

Naruto camino con fastidio siguiendo a sus amigos con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, aun seguía enojado por la escena que había presencia, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien, de preferencia al tipo que se había atrevido a abrazar a Hinata. El solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al salón. Muchos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban sentados, pero no les prestó mucha atención, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, matar a cierto chico que se había atrevido a tocar a Hinata. Chouji dijo algo pero no le prestó atención. Pronto escogieron sus asientos, que al igual que el semestre pasado eran de los que se encontraba en la parte trasera del salón junto a la ventana. Naruto se sentó en su pupitre y miro por la ventana sin prestar atención a su alrededor perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba en que salón le habría tocado a Hinata y que estaria haciendo en esos momentos, tenía ganas de ir a buscarla y habar con ella pero la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y no les daría tiempo. Fastidiado volteo a ver a sus amigos que platicaban animadamente, bueno Chouji hablaba y Shikamaru lo escuchaba.

- Vaya hay muchas cara nuevas en el salón – comento Chouji recorriendo con la vista el salón.

Naruto hizo lo mismo que su amigo y se dio cuenta que en efecto había caras nuevas. Cada semestre se cambiaba a los alumnos de los salones con la escusa de que se conocieran todos los de la generación. Pero la mirada de Naruto se detuvo en cierto chico castaño, que a su parecer tenía cara de perro y que estaba sentado en la segunda fila casi hasta el frente. La mandíbula de Naruto se tenso, ese era el mismo chico que se había atrevido a tocar a su Hinata. Estuvo a punto de pararse del asiento e ir a golpear al tipo ese, pero de repente se quedo pegado en el asiento al ver a las personas con las que hablaba el chico, específicamente a cierta chica que él conocía perfectamente. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir tan rápido que por un momento sintió que se le salía del pecho y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Justo al lado del asiento del tipio ese estaba sentada nada más y nada menos que Hinata. No podía creerlo Hinata estaba en su salón, le había tocado en el mismo salón que él, la vida de repente le parecía tan hermosa. Cuando por fin había recuperado la razón e iba a levantarse para ir a saludarla, el profesor entro frustrando sus planes. _"Total al terminar la clase puedo ir a hablar con ella",_ pensó feliz mientras seguía viendo a Hinata.

- Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es ibisu y les impartiré la clase de… - no pudo terminar ya que la puerta del salón se abrió y al ver de quine se trataba todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

- No puede ser es Sasuke-kun –

- Sasuke-kun estará en el mismo salón que yo, no puedo creerlo –

- O Sasuke-kun –

Y más un sinfín de gritos se escucharon por todo el salón mientras el tan mencionado chico entraba.

- Pero que les pasa a esas locas – reprocho Kiba al escuchar el alboroto que armaban casi todas las chicas del salón.

- Al parecer la reacción de las chicas es debido al chico que acaba de ingresar en el salón – contesto Shino con su típica actitud.

- Pues no veo por qué tanto alboroto por ese tipo – dijo en tono molesto Kiba.

Hinata solo miraba la pequeña discusión que tenían sus dos compañeros. La verdad a ella también le había sorprendido la reacción de sus compañeras de clase. Volteo a ver al recién llegado, lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos. No podía negar que el chico era atractivo, pero tenía una mirada fría y distante, no como esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de alegría que ella conocía. En ese momento pensó en cierto rubio que le robaba el sueño, se pregunto en qué salón le habría tocado y si su clase ya habrá comenzado.

- Vaya ese Sasuke si que sabe armar alborotos – comento Chouji divertido ante la reacción de las chicas.

- Tks que problemático – dijo Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en su pupitre, restándole importancia al asunto.

Por su parte Naruto miraba con cierto fastidio la reacción de las chicas, todas miraba a Sasuke con ojos de cordero a medio morir. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esa reacción en ellas cuando aprecia el Uchiha, pero aun así seguía molestándole que todas las chicas babearan por él. De repente lo invadió un inmenso sensación de temor _"y si Hinata también se interesa en el teme"._ Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hinata temiendo que tuviera la misma reacción que sus otras compañeras de clase. Su vista se clavo inmediatamente en el lugar donde estaba sentada ella y se tranquilizo al verla. Hinata estaba tranquilamente sentada en su pupitre, miraba a Sasuke pero no eran esa mirada de tonta que todas sus compañeras tenían. Hinata miraba a Sasuke como si fuera una persona común y corriente. Con indiferencia. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Hinata no mostraba signos de interés en Sasuke.

Una vena comenzó a saltar en la frente del profesor al escuchar los gritos de las alumnas.

- Suficiente guarden silencio – ordeno el profesor – bueno al parecer se llama Sasuke – dijo el profesor al recién llegado – y nos puede decir la causa del porque llego tarde el primer día de clases – pregunto en tono molesto.

Sasuke miro con fastidio a su nuevo profesor

- Tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino – respondió al puro estilo Uchiha.

- Bueno espero que esos inconvenientes no vuelva a ocurrir – sentencio él profesor – bueno ahora busque un asiento para que pueda continuar con la clase.

Sasuke comenzó a revisar el salón, todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Al ir inspeccionando el salón descubrió caras nuevas, pero les resto importancia, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y olvidar el hecho de que había llegado tarde por culpa de una de sus tantas admiradoras. Siguió recorriendo con la vista el salón y sus ojos se abrieron a tal punto que sintió que se le saldrían de su lugar, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y su corazón se detuvo. Creyó estar soñando, así que parpadeo un par de veces, pero no, ahí estaba, justo en la primera fila, en el segundo pupitre, estaba ella, la causante de todos sus males, la persona que había estado buscando, la chica misteriosa estaba en su salón mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos aperlados. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y sus funciones vitales regresaron a la normalidad, una sonrisa estuvo a punto de formarse en sus labios pero se controlo y mantuvo sus facciones intactas. Su mirada seguía fija en ella, al fin la había encontrado, después de todo el tiempo que la había buscado, ahí estaba. Seguía sin creerlo. No quería moverse, tenía miedo de que si movía uno solo de sus músculos ella desaparecería.

El profesor miro impaciente al chico.

- Piensa seguir parado ahí todo el día o tomara asiento – dijo molesto el profesor al ver que el chico no se movía.

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz del profesor y giro el rostro para verlo, pero inmediatamente regreso la vista a la ojiperla, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verla.

- Bueno parece que no logra decidirse, así que elegiré por usted – dijo ya completamente molesto el profesor al ver que el chico no se movía – mire puede sentarse junto a la chica pelirosa hay un lugar libre justo ahí – dijo señalando el lugar que menciono.

El grito de alegría por parte de Sakura se escucho por toda la escuela.

Sasuke escucho al profesor pero seguía sin moverse.

- Tome asiento de una vez que no tengo todo el día – le ordeno el profesor ya alterado por que el chico parecía no querer moverse.

Sasuke dudo un momento pero después comenzó a caminar al lugar en donde le indico el profesor que se sentara, no quería llamar la atención más de lo debido, pero siguió mirando de reojo a Hinata. Para su mala suerte le había tocado del lado contrario de donde estaba sentada ella, justo en la quinta fila, en el segundo pupitre junto a la ventana. Una vez que tomo asiento, el profesor reanudo la clase, pero Sasuke no presto atención a lo que decía, en su mente solo estaba presente ella. Al fin había dado con su paradero, ese pensamiento lo hizo feliz. Ahora solo tenía que idear un plan para acercarse a ella y por fin sus días de atormentarse terminarían.

.

.

**Continuara….**

.

.

Y hasta aquí lo dejo. Jejeje que les pareció.

En este capítulo volvemos a ver a un Naruto muy celoso jijiji pobre, y lo que le espera. Y también ya se le hizo al Sasuke encontrar a Hinata, que planeara para poder acercarse a ella, pues eso lo veremos más adelante.

Pues de aquí en adelante comienza la tortura para Naruto jajajajaja.

Espero dejen sus comentarios, los cuales aprecio muchísimo.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Chao.


End file.
